


Fools Rush In

by nola37



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Marriage, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nola37/pseuds/nola37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite movies of all time is Fools Rush In mix my favorite couple Clexa and this was born<br/>Its my first fic so be kind. Feedback is welcome!!! Hope you enjoy</p><p> </p><p>Or Clarke and Lexa have a one night stand. Three months later Clarke shows up at Lexa's doorstep pregnant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa decided to stop for dinner at an Italian restaurant nearby her house. She drove past it for the last three months that she’s lived in Las Vegas and never had time to stop. She hadn’t eaten all day and still had some work to finish up.

  
She set herself up in a booth so she could get some work done in the meantime.  
She was in Las Vegas for work, her company Trikru Corporation was opening up a new nightclub and she was head of the operation.  
She ordered and continued to work well after her food arrived. She had so many deadlines coming up but she was so stressed she didn’t know how she could possibly meet them all.

Deciding it was time to call it a night she began to gather up all her documents and decided to head to the bathroom before heading out.  
She stood in line for about five minutes when she finally reached the front of the line.

Ahead of her was a blonde woman on a phone call talking rather loudly. She tried her best not to eavesdrop but it was proving difficult.  
“No I told you Rae, I’m not ready for marriage. He completely caught me off guard. I don’t want to get married…yeah he should’ve known better. I told him I think we should see other people and take a step back...yeah I’m moving out. I can’t believe he would do this…no I’m still waiting for a sign…okay I will talk to you later.” The blonde said hanging up.

Lexa avoided eye contact and pulled out her own phone as a distraction to show that she had not in fact been listening in on the call.  
The woman looked at Lexa and then the long line.  
“Excuse me I was here.” The blonde said.  
Lexa looked up and noticed the intensity in the woman’s deep-sea blue eyes.  
“Hmm I think I would’ve noticed that.” Lexa smirked.  
“No I was. I just I got a phone call and I had to step aside to quickly take it. And as the line moved I couldn’t move with it.”  
Lexa looked at her and the people in line behind her for a few moments.  
“I promise I’ll be really quick. I am currently a resident at Ark Hospital and I promise you we barely get bathroom breaks as it is. I make them count in record time.”  
Lexa looked back to the line and saw all the impatient people.  
“You realize that I could die for this.” She joked.  
The blonde smiled. “I’ll pee really fast, I promise. Believe me. I live with four roommates and only one bathroom. Believe me I pee faster than anyone I know in the world.”  
“Really? A gold medalist? Hmm this I have to see.” Lexa gestured for her to cut in line.  
“Thank you!” She exclaimed stepping in front of her.  
Lexa smiled and nodded.  
“Are you kidding me? We were here first!” Someone from the back of the line yelled.  
“Hey I was here first I was just on the phone. Calm the hell down!” The blonde yelled back.  
The two of them glared at each other for a moment until the blonde resumed facing forward.  
After a beat the blonde turned around and looked at Lexa.  
“I’m Clarke, by the way.” She said extending her hand.  
Lexa looked at her hand and then her contemplating whether to take it.  
Clarke looked at her expectantly.  
“I’m Lexa.” She said sheepishly as she shook her hand.  
Clarke smiled brightly at her.  
“So all that on the phone, about waiting for a sign…is that a religious thing?”  
The blonde smirked at her. “Do you always listen to other peoples conversations?”  
“Would you like to go back to the end of the line?” Lexa deadpanned.  
Clarke smiled. “Why do you want to know?”  
“I…I don’t know. It just sounded a little deep…for ya know a Friday night. I was just curious.”  
“Well religion is a very important part of my life and I believe your destiny has already been decided…you just have to read the signs.”  
“Mmhmm.” Lexa said skeptically.  
Clarke eyed her. “You don’t believe that?”  
Lexa let out a laugh. “No…no not at all. I believe that if a guy gets hit by a bus it’s just because he wasn’t looking not because of some master plan.”  
“So you don’t think it was fate that you were standing in this line when I got off the phone?”  
Lexa raised her eyebrow, “no, no I think it was more of a bladder thing.”  
Clarke furrowed her brows, “hmm that’s too bad. Because you see, I happen to think there’s an explanation beyond reason and all logic that brought you right to this very spot at the exact same time that I showed up at this very spot.”  
“You do?” Lexa smiled.  
“Absolutely.” She said in a husky voice.  
Lexa smirked as she leaned against the wall. “And why would fate go through all of that trouble?”  
“So that I wouldn’t I have to wait in line.” She smiled as she spun around and headed to the bathroom door.  
Lexa was at loss for words.  
Clarke turned to her as she was closing the door, “thanks again.”  
Lexa smiled.

As Lexa was putting her things away in her car she spotted Clarke across the parking lot getting into a jeep.  
Now or never Lexa.  
“Hey…” Lexa approached her.  
“Hey my savior.” Clarke smiled.  
“Are you headed home for the night?”  
“Yeah….maybe…why?” She smiled raising her eyebrow.  
“Well it’s Friday night, the night is still young. I don’t know maybe you’re not quite ready to call it a night.”  
“Maybe. What do you have in mind?”  
“Well I was thinking maybe you would like to come to my place…have a drink or two.” She smiled.  
The blonde eyed Lexa up and down with a small smile slowly displaying.  
Lexa stood there full of confidence thanks to the smile Clarke was giving her.  
“Where do you live?” Clarke said raising an eyebrow.  
“Just a few blocks away. I live on Merced Lake Drive.”  
“Ooo fancy.”  
Lexa smiled. “So what do you say?”  
“Okay as long as you promise me you’re not a serial killer or anything of those sorts.”  
Lexa smiled. “Absolutely not a serial killer or anything of those sorts.”  
Clarke overlooked the beautiful stranger. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she felt drawn to her. She was like a magnet just pulling her in; despite every reservation she had about going to a strangers home on a Friday night.  
“Okay I’ll follow you.” Clarke smiled.  
Lexa quickly got in her car and waited for Clarke to pull up behind her and they headed to her house.

They didn’t say much as Lexa unlocked the door and they made their way in.  
“What can I get you to drink?” Lexa said.  
“Whatever you’re having.” Clarke said.  
Lexa nodded as she poured two whiskeys dry.  
“You’re a whiskey type of girl?”  
Lexa nodded as she took a sip.  
Clarke smiled as she took a sip.  
Lexa took off her jacket and went to put on some music.  
Without hesitation Clarke stalked up behind Lexa as she was messing with her iPod.  
Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s waist to get her to turn around.  
Lexa slowly turned around. “Hi.” Lexa smiled.  
“Hi.” Clarke said in a low husky voice.  
They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity and Lexa grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought their foreheads together. She gently rubbed circles at the nape of her neck.  
Lexa could feel the tightening in her briefs as Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“You are so beautiful.” Lexa said with sincerity.  
Clarke smiled. “You are so beautiful.” Clarke said breathy.  
Lexa leaned in and pressed their lips together.  
It was slow and timid, but once Clarke felt Lexa hardening things turned heated quick.  
She pushed Lexa back to the couch and straddled her.  
Lexa found her hands gripping her ass as Clarke began grinding on her.  
Lexa quickly took off the blonde’s shirt.  
Their tongues were exploring each others mouths and Lexa could feel herself get harder with each grind from the beautiful blonde.  
She unhooked her bra and marveled at her magnificent bare breast.  
Clarke smirked as she observed Lexa’s reaction.  
“Do you like what you see?” Clarke smirked.  
Lexa just stared at her hungrily. She quickly attached her mouth to a perfect pink nipple.  
Clarke let out a soft moan at the sensation. She tangled her hands in Lexa’s braids as she brunette began kissing and sucking her bare chest.  
Clarke let her hands wander down to the hardened member and ran her palm against it a few times, trying to estimate the length and size. Before she could explore any further the brunette pulled away.  
“I want to taste you.” Lexa said pulling away.  
Clarke smiled and nodded briefly. She didn’t trust herself with words at the moment. Her skin was on fire and she needed Lexa’s tongue everywhere and anywhere.  
Lexa gently picked up the blonde and carried her to the bedroom. She quickly took off the blonde’s pants and underwear in one swift motion.  
She hovered above her for a moment to see if the blonde would object.  
She only whimpered at the loss of contact.  
Lexa picked up one of her legs and placed it on her shoulder as she began kissing her way up to the inside of her thigh.  
“Oh god…” Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa getting closer to where she wanted her.  
Lexa moved her head to the other thigh and began kissing and sucking causing the girl beneath her to squirm.  
“Fuck… _Lexa_ …please.”  
Lexa ignored the girls’ pleas as she started kissing her stomach and hips.  
The girl instantly rocked her hips towards Lexa seeking any friction she could get.  
Lexa could see how wet she was and let out a low growl.  
Clarke tried to rub her legs together to get some time of relief but Lexa pushed them apart.  
“Lexa…please. I want your mouth.” She moaned as she gently squeezed her own breast.  
Finally she sunk her mouth down to where Clarke needed her.  
Clarke let out the most beautiful moan she ever heard.  
She quickly tangled her hands in Lexa’s hair as the brunette began licking and sucking her way around Clarke, figuring out what she most desired.  
Clarke was squirming and unable to sit still as Lexa’s mouth had her way with her.  
Once Lexa latched her mouth onto her clit the blonde came undone.  
Lexa ghosted above her waiting for her orgasm to ride out.  
Once Clarke came to her sense she looked down and saw Lexa smirking at her.  
Clarke was ready for her. She grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly reversed their positions so that Lexa was underneath her.  
Lexa looked up at her with her beautiful emerald green eyes dark with lust.  
Clarke slid off her button up shirt and her lacy black bra. She trailed her finger along her chest and chiseled abs.  
She then felt her length rubbing against her and she could only imagine how much it was hurting the girl, begging for release.  
With the assistance of the brunette they slid off her pants and briefs.  
Her hardened dick bounced free and slapped against her abs.  
Clarke was not prepared for how big and beautiful it was. She couldn’t help but gape at it for a moment.  
“Do you have a condom?” Clarke asked anxiously. She was ready to have her inside of her.  
Lexa nodded as she reached for her nightstand.  
She took out the gold foil and tore it open. She quickly slid the condom on and looked at Clarke expectantly.  
Clarke hovered over her for a moment and aligned her to her entrance and quickly sat down until she felt Lexa bottom out.  
“Oh god.” They both moaned at the sensation.  
Lexa reached up and began kneading her bare chest.  
Clarke began riding Lexa like there was no tomorrow.  
“Fuck.” Lexa exhaled as Clarke continued.  
Lexa wanted more control so she quickly flipped them and began pounding into the blonde.  
Clarke screamed and moaned in pleasure and Lexa could tell from her clinching walls she was close to the edge.  
The way she was curved she kept hitting her spot with every thrust driving the blonde crazy.  
Lexa wasn’t letting up and Clarke scratched her way up and down the brunettes back as she continued pounding into her.  
“I’m…I’m gonna come…” Clarke screamed.  
Lexa continued as she felt her walls clinch and the blonde dug her nails so deep into her she’s sure it drew blood.  
“Fuck…” Lexa moaned as she felt the girl come around her dick.  
Lexa felt herself getting closer and she gripped the blondes’ hips to hold her in place as she was reaching orgasm.  
She picked up the rhythm as she felt herself come.  
She began to still as she felt herself emptying.  
“Wow…” Clarke said, as Lexa lay on top of her breathless.  
Lexa smiled as she pulled herself out and rolled off of the blonde.  
The looked at each other, their hair all matted with sweat and their eyes gleaming with happiness.  
“Wow is an understatement.” Lexa smiled.  
Lexa envisioned her night going a lot of ways, most of them ended in paper work, never did they end up with her bringing home a beautiful blonde stranger that she met at a rundown Italian restaurant.

When Clarke woke up she felt an arm draped around her chest.  
She looked under the sheets and she was stark naked.  
Shit.  
She gently raised the other girls’ arm off of her and slipped out of bed as quietly as possible.  
She wrapped the sheet around her bare body as she looked around for her clothes.  
Clarke never did things this brazen and impulsive. But something about this green eyed gorgeous stranger just drew her in and she couldn’t resist. She hesitated for a moment wondering what protocol was in situations like this. Figuring she hadn’t woken the other girl, she chalked it up to just a one-night stand. A fluke. She couldn’t afford anything more at the moment. With her on/off boyfriend Finn trying to convince her to get married despite the fact that he cheated on her not so long ago. She made the only logically decision she could. She collected herself and made a quick exit. She was sure she would never cross paths with the brunette again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya are dealing with the politics of trying to open up the nightclub, meanwhile Clarke drops Lexa a visit to drop the news...

**Three Months Later**

 

Lexa was busy making plans for the new night club Blvd. but when she did have time to think, her mind always wandered to the mysterious blonde who disappeared after the best night of Lexa's life.

She felt the two had connected on another level, she felt it was much more than sexual. But she couldn't offered too many distractions and would push those thoughts away as soon as she got them.

"We got the meeting with Tracy Adams. It's set. Your place at 5:30." Anya said walking in.

Anya and Lexa had worked together straight after college. The two became instant best friends and Lexa was grateful to work with someone that never judged her.

"Alcoholic Beverage Commission?" Lexa questioned.

Anya nodded. "Any idea the power this woman abuses?" Anya smirked.

Lexa had heard the rumors about Tracy. It was a known fact that if you needed a favor, Tracy would be willing to help you as long as you _helped_ her.

Lexa glared at her. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm just saying I know how important she is. She sounded blonde. Audibly blonde."

"She's married to the County Supervisor. Do. Not. Hit. On. This. Woman." Lexa warned.

"I should pick up some wine." Anya said completely ignoring Lexa's warning.

"I'll beg of you. Do not hit on this woman An." Lexa said.

"Don't worry Lex, I'll make it expensive." Anya said smirking.

Lexa knew there was no use trying to fight Anya on this. Once Anya made up her mind, it was set. No way you can change her mind or persuade her.

"Oooh incoming." Anya said looking through the blinds.

Lexa looked to see what Anya was looking at and immediately saw her.

_Shit._

Anya looked at Lexa as Lexa began to panic.

Lexa had to think quickly.

There was only one way out and if she left now there was no way she wouldn't be spotted. Lexa saw her talking to Aden, her assistant, and getting directions to the trailer.

Lexa looked at Anya. "It's a long story." She said as she quickly hid underneath her desk.

Anya stood there bewildered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lexa." A beautiful blonde said walking into the trailer.

"Hi...uh you know she just ducked out." Anya said trying to contain her amusement.

"Shoot...I thought I might catch her. We've been trading calls for months now, and she's always so busy."

"Well come on in, want to leave her a note? There's a pad on her desk there." Anya smirked.

The girl looked at Anya and the desk for a brief moment. "No, that's okay." She sighed.

"Sure?" Anya questioned.

"Hi, I'm Costia Martin. Our families are very old friends." Costia said.

"Anya." She said extending her hand.

"Lexa they need you on site." Aden said walking in.

 _Shit._ Lexa was sure she was busted.

"Uh...she went to the store." Anya said.

"But her car is here." Aden said confused.

"She took a bulldozer, okay, Aden?" Anya glared.

Aden nodded still with confusion written all over his face and walked out.

"She's always in three places at once." Costia said with a heavy sigh.

"That's our Lexa." Anya smiled.

"Well thanks anyways." Costia said as she made her way to the door.

"Bye." Anya waved.

When Lexa was sure the coast was clear she crawled out from under her desk.

"You've been avoiding that?" Anya exclaimed slapping Lexa's arm.

"Since the third grade." Lexa said massaging her arm.

"Oh Lex...you my friend need to just take what life gives you. If life keeps presenting you with beautiful blondes who you have no interest in then I will happily take them off your plate."

Lexa glared at her.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Costia. Of course she was. She was beautiful. She was Lexa's first of many things. But no matter how hard Lexa tried she could never develop anything beyond physical attraction. Their families were close and so they spent nearly every weekend and holiday together. It was enough for Lexa to know she didn't want anything more from Costia. She was always clear with the girl though, to be sure to avoid hurting the girl, but the girl never seemed to catch Lexa's disinterest.

After a  days work, Lexa and Anya made their way to her house.

"I see you've done so much with the place." Anya said as the entered the house.

It's true, Lexa had lived in Vegas for nearly 6 months but still had yet to unpack or make it home.

They heard a knock on the door and Lexa sighed, knowing who it was.

"Tracy, thank you so much for meeting with us. I'm Anya and this is Lexa."

The woman, much like Anya said was blonde. She was looked to be in her late 30's and kept looking Lexa up and down as they made drinks and made their way outside on the patio.

"So tell us, how did you end up in Vegas?" Anya questioned.

"Nobody ever plans to end up in Vegas. They just do. Kind of sneaks up on you. But it is the fastest growing city in the U.S. The economy is booming. Business is growing. I'm up to my neck in paperwork. But frankly, it's just not a whole lot of fun." She said finishing off her drink. She locked eyes with Lexa. "Are you a whole lot of fun?" She smirked.

Lexa swallowed her suddenly dry throat. "Umm...Anya said we might have problems with our liquor license because of new zoning?" Lexa said nervously.

"I'll talk to the County Supervisor for you." Tracy smiled as she placed her hand on Lexa's arm and winked at her.

Lexa looked at her blankly and then looked at Anya for help.

Anya just watched the two interact with an amused look on her face.

"If I were you, I'd pay more attention to the A.B.C investigations. They're gonna ask you personal questions. They'd like nothing better to do than catch you with your pants down." Tracy said as her hand still rested on Lexa's arm.

"Well they should definitely be looking into Anya." Lexa muttered. She was desperate to send the unwanted attention elsewhere.

Tracy raised an eyebrow and looked at both women.

"...because she's the head of our pants down department." Lexa said growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Anya, dear, would you get us some ice?" Tracy said raising her glass to her. "And put some scotch in it." She smiled briefly at her then looked back at Lexa.

"Uh...why don't we all go out to dinner?" Lexa said standing up along with Anya.

Anya smiled as she was making her way inside.

Lexa quickly trailed after her. "An...hey c'mon." Lexa said nervously.

"Lex, relax. Quid pro quo. You give it to her, she gives it to us." Anya said.

Lexa stared at her dumbly.

"Don't worry, I'll take my time." She smiled raising the glasses and shutting the screen door.

"I can't do this." Lexa exclaimed.

 

Anya was making her way out the front door, when she ran into a beautiful blonde on the steps. Anya smiled as she overlooked her.

"Oh...umm I'm sorry. I thought..." She looked at the house and then Anya. "Umm I must have the wrong house." The girl said turning and walking off.

"No...no wait. If you're looking for Lexa, she's just inside." Anya said.

"She is?" The girl said.

"Yeah c'mon in." Anya said as she led her in.

She made her way back to the patio.

"Uh excuse me Lex, you have a visitor."

"I do?" Lexa said relieved to get out of her uncomfortable conversation with Tracy.

"Oh yes you do." Anya said smirking.

"Will you excuse me?" Lexa said looking back at Tracy.

"Well don't be too long now." Tracy smiled lighting a cigarette.

Lexa nodded as she rushed inside.

"Clarke?" Lexa said caught off guard at the beautiful blonde.

"You remembered?" Clarke smiled.

"How could I forget? I've been looking everywhere for you. I would've called but you didn't exactly leave a number. And you disappeared I didn't know what else to do." Lexa said nervously approaching her.

"I had never done anything like that before." Clarke said with a rush of embarrassment.

"Hey, you and me both. It was just one of those great...phenomenal...spontaneous things." Lexa smiled as their eyes locked. Greet met blue once again, and all felt right to Lexa.

"Yes it was." Clarke agreed.

Lexa was so relieved to see the blonde back in front of her. She honestly never thought she'd see her again.

"So...how long has it been?" Lexa asked as casually as she could.

"Three months." Clarke responded right away.

Lexa nodded. Of course she knew how long it had been. She could never forget how long it had been since the best night of her life.

"Do you mind if I have some of these?" Clarke said grabbing a box of saltines.

Lexa nodded her approval.

"My stomach isn't so good these days." Clarke said taking a handful of saltine.

"Yeah go ahead and help yourself. Do you want anything to drink? I have..." Lexa took a quick peak in the refrigerator. "Uh water? Is that okay?" She said quickly closing the refrigerator door.

Clarke nodded as she was nibbling on her saltine.

Lexa quickly poured her a glass and Clarke gratefully took it.

"So I see you've done a lot with this place." Clarke chuckled as she looked at the bare walls and boxes.

"Yeah I've been busy." Lexa said overlooking Clarke. "Wow you look amazing." Lexa gushed.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled looking down trying to hide her blush.

"So, how have you been?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Pregnant." Clarke said.

"Really? Pregnant." Lexa grabbed Clarke's glass of water and took a drink. "Well, that's great. Terrific. Congratulations."

"Thank you. It's yours." Clarke said looking her directly in the eye.

"Mine?" Lexa exclaimed. Lexa suddenly felt so thirsty. She quickly devoured the entire glass of water.

Clarke nodded as she tried to anticipate her reaction.

"But...we were only together one night." Lexa said feeling suddenly warm.

"That's all it took." Clarke said rolling her eyes as she finished off her saltine.

"And I used a condom. Lots of em." Lexa said more confused than ever.

"One didn't work." Clarke shrugged.

"But that's it's job...is to work." Lexa exclaimed. "It's entire reason for being is to work!" Lexa could feel her nerves kicking in and the waves of emotions rolling through. Never in a million years did she think she'd be capable of having kids let alone with a complete stranger.

"Look...I've thought about it a lot. There's really only one thing for me to do." Clarke said.

Lexa nodded as she waited for her to continue. "Whatever your decision is, I respect it."

"Really?" Clarke asked quizzically.

Lexa nodded as her eyes focused on Clarke's stomach.

"Good because I'm keeping this baby. And I don't want your money. I just thought the honorable thing to do here is tell you in person, that I am pregnant, that I'm keeping this baby and it's yours." Clarke said wiping away the tears that slipped past her.

Lexa was at a loss to do. She wanted to comfort Clarke but she wasn't quite sure how.

"I'm really glad you..." Lexa began.

"Lexa I'm feeling awfully neglected out there. It's time we went to dinner." Tracy said as her and Anya walked back in.

"Tracy, could you give me a minute, please?" Lexa said as she was still focused on Clarke.

"Sorry I came at a bad time...I'll let myself out." Clarke said collecting her bag and walking off.

 

Anya asked Tracy what she wanted for dinner as they made their way to the car.

Lexa's head was spinning. How can she be a mother? How could this have happened? She was always so careful. But now here she was about to be a mother with a beautiful stranger and now she's leaving. Walking out again. She knew she had to do something quick. Something to get the blonde to talk her.

"You know...I'll uh catch up with you guys." Lexa said as she watched Clarke drive away.

"What?" Anya exclaimed.

"I have a family emergency. I'll catch up with you. Promise." Lexa said hopping in her car.

"Lexa don't do this." Anya said trying not to raise her voice.

Lexa ignored her and quickly drove off.

"I guess we're meeting her there." Anya said to Tracy.

Lexa weaved and cut through traffic until she was behind Clarke. She knew she could never live with herself if she just let Clarke go without a discussion about what this all could mean. She was not about to let Clarke slip past her again.

She found Clarke parked on the side of the Hoover Dam.

She quickly pulled in behind her and saw Clarke sitting on the ledge.

"Clarke. Don't jump!" Lexa exclaimed.

Clarke was startled by the voice. "What are you doing here?" Clarke glared at her.

"Just stay off the ledge please." Lexa begged as she slowly made her way to her.

"I'm not gonna kill myself stupid. But if you come any closer I'll throw your ass over." Clarke snapped back.

"Wait a minute!" Lexa yelled, caught off guard by the anger in the blondes voice. "You walked out on me at 5 in the morning! I never heard from you. And now months later you show up and tell me your pregnant. And I'm supposed to know exactly what to do? Well I'm sorry I don't know exactly what to do." Lexa said as she nervously approached Clarke.

"That's the best thing you've said all night." Clarke smiled as Lexa sat beside her.

Lexa smiled as she overlooked her then she looked at the view that Clarke was distracted by.

"Wow...this is beautiful." Lexa said observing the dam.

Clarke nodded in agreement. "My great-grandfather helped build this. Every time I cross the state line there..." She said pointing to the center of the dam. "I make a wish." Clarke smiled.

"Does it ever work?" Lexa said gazing at Clarke.

"Depend on what the wish is." Clarke shrugged.

Lexa nodded as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"My mother is going to kill me." Clarke said sadly.

"She doesn't know?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke shook her head. "No one except my roommate and best friend Raven knows."

Lexa nodded. She herself wasn't very close to her family she she didn't think it would matter one way or another if they found out.

"She can be a very passionate woman...especially when it comes to her only daughter."

Lexa felt a sudden urge of guilt. She could see how distressed the poor girl was.

"What can I do?" Lexa offered as she squeezed Clarke's hand.

"I'll deal with it." Clarke shrugged.

"No really...I wanna help." Lexa said making Clarke look at her.

Clarke could see the desperation in Lexa's eyes. She could tell the woman was offering genuine help.

"Well there is one thing..." Clarke said nervously.

Lexa nodded.

"Come meet them."

"Your family?" Lexa said caught off guard.

Clarke nodded. "I want them to know who you are. So later when they ask me who the other parent is I can say..."Oh you met her, remember? I brought her home once.""

"Hey, no problem. You just say when and I'll be there." Lexa said squeezing her hand.

"When." Clarke said without missing a beat.

So it was settled. Lexa was going to meet Clarke's family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Clarke's family and friends then Lexa makes a suggestion

They took Clarke's car to her family dinner. Clarke had explained to Lexa that her family had a weekly dinner. It was tradition.

"Do you not have family dinners?" Clarke said confused.

Lexa just shook her head.

"Like ever?" Clarke asked.

"Well...holidays and stuff." Lexa shrugged.

Clarke just nodded as she pulled up to the house.

Lexa followed Clarke's lead and got out of the car. They made their way to the front of the house.

"So how are we going to do this?" Lexa asked as her nerves kicked in.

"Just act like we've been dating for a few months." Clarke shrugged. "But whatever you do, don't tell them I picked you up outside of a bathroom."

Lexa frowned, "I thought I picked you up."

Clarke smiled as her blush spread to her cheeks.

_Adorable._

"So who are you?" Lexa asked.

"Lets see...I am completing my residency at Ark Hospital. I have one year left. In my spare time I like to paint. I have one younger brother, Max. My uncle Marcus is my favorite. He's married to my aunt CeCe. She makes the sweet potato casserole, my favorite. My friends will be here too but they're practically family. My best friend is Raven she's also my roommate. Octavia should be here tonight, I think she got off of work. She's Raven's girlfriend. And my other two roommates are Monty and Jasper. Sometimes O's brother Bellamy shows it depends. Never, and I mean never, say Jesus Christ in front of my mother."

Lexa nodded as she was trying to retain all this new information.

"Any questions?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. What's your last name?" Lexa smiled.

"Griffin. Clarke Griffin. And you're Lexa..."

"Woods."

"Right." Clarke nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Lexa smiled grabbing Clarke's hand.

Clarke looked up at her and smiled as they held eye contact. She could feel her heart beating right out of her chest.

Lexa was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world, and Clarke savored this feeling.

"Clarke hey, I'm going to get some ice." A guy said walking out the front door towards them.

Clarke nodded.

"Everyone's out back. Who's this? A new girlfriend?" He smiled looking Lexa over.

"Max this is Lexa, Lexa this is my nosy little brother Max." Clarke said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Lexa offered her hand.

"Does Mom know about her?" Max chuckled as he shook Lexa's hand.

Clarke let out a heavy sigh and quickly looked down.

Max let out a laugh. "And I wasn't going to come tonight." He smiled.

Clarke slapped him in the back of the head.

"Good luck." Max called out as he disappeared from view.

Lexa suddenly was consumed with nerves. Initially she thought this was a great plan. But now just meeting Clarke's brother, everything was suddenly sinking in. It was all becoming oh so very real. She was not prepared for this in the slightest.

"So your mother, on a scale of 1-10 how scary can she be?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke was amused. Lexa looked like she didn't get frightened often, she found it rather endearing. "C'mon let's get this over with." Clarke said interlocking their fingers. She wasn't prepared for how well their hands fit together.

Lexa was taken aback by Clarke's soft hand suddenly interlocking with hers. She was pleased at how easy and natural this felt. She hoped Clarke couldn't see how happy she was to simply hold the girls hand.

Lexa was surprised as they made their way out to the backyard to see so many people. She had never seen so many people.

"This is a family dinner?" Lexa said as she gaped at all the people interacting.

"Yeah...I guess a lot of people couldn't make it." Clarke shrugged.

Suddenly the music stopped and all the attention was on the couple.

Lexa stood there awkwardly as she tightly squeezed Clarke's hand for comfort.

Clarke looked around at everyone, waiting for someone to speak out.

"What's the matter with everyone? Can't I bring a girl to dinner?" Clarke glared.

Everyone was silent as they watched them.

 

"Hello, Clarke." A guy said approaching the two.

"Hello, Finn." Clarke nodded. "How are you?" She said clearing her throat.

He kept his attention on Lexa for a moment then looked back at Clarke. "Fine." He grumbled.

"It's been a long time since you came to one of these things. I was afraid we'd never be friends again." Clarke said.

Lexa rubbed her thumb gently over Clarke's knuckles to help ease the girls' tension.

"That's where we started isn't it?" Finn glared at her.

Clarke sighed. She turned her attention to Lexa. "This is Finn. He's a very good friend of the family. We grew up together."

Lexa nodded as the guy eyed her up and down.

"So...is this your girlfriend?" Finn whispered to Clarke.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend." Clarke said loud enough for Lexa to hear. "Do you have a problem with that?" Clarke snapped.

Finn forced a smile to Clarke then returned his attention to Lexa. "It's very nice to meet you. You're a very lucky woman. There's nobody like Clarke. Nobody." Finn said shaking Lexa's hand.

Lexa offered him a firm handshake.

Finn turned around to face everyone. "What happened to the music? C'mon everyone we need some music!" Finn exclaimed.

The music resumed as did everyone's conversations.

Lexa was pretty sure that their conversations had turned to discuss the awkward encounter they just witnessed. Lexa was also sure that Finn was much more than a family friend despite what Clarke had said in their introductions. She could sense the jealousy radiating off of the man a mile away.

"He's gonna kill me isn't he?" Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear.

"Uh...he's not the one you should be worried about. C'mon." Clarke tugged at Lexa's hand and led her inside.

They made their way to the kitchen where they spotted a man and woman washing dishes.

"Mom, dad!" Clarke exclaimed.

"My baby girl." A man smiled wrapping Clarke up in a hug.

"We've missed you." The woman said stroking Clarke's hair.

Clarke smiled and nodded.

"And who is this?" The woman said as she saw Lexa awkwardly approach them.

"Mom, dad, this is Lexa Woods." Clarke beamed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Clarke talks about you all the time." Lexa smiled offering her hand.

The man smiled and shook Lexa's hand.

"That's funny, because she's never said a word about you." The woman stared down Lexa.

"Abby, behave." The man whispered.

"I can't keep up with this girl. One minute she's engaged, the next she's bring home a woman in a tie." The woman yelled.

"I was not engaged!" Clarke yelled. "I was not engaged." She said turning to Lexa.

If Lexa had to guess, she was engaged to Finn, the man from earlier.

"Well, ma'am, that's one of my favorite things about your daughter. She's always full of surprises." Lexa smiled.

Abby's expression didn't change as she continued to glare at both her and Clarke.

"C'mon Lexa let's go to the other room, I think we'll be safer there." The man smiled leading Lexa away.

Lexa glanced back at Clarke and saw an argument begin to unfold between the two.

"Here let me take your jacket." He said.

Lexa obliged and handed him her jacket.

"Jake, by the way." He said.

Lexa nodded as she looked around the room.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. Sometimes I think she still wishes Clarke was still six years old." Jake said with a big grin. "When you become a parent you'll understand what that means." He said as they made their way to the living room.

The walls were covered in beautiful artwork.

"Wow...these paintings are incredible." Lexa said as she took a step closer to observe the beautiful painting.

"They're Clarke's. Haven't you seen her work before?" Jake said briefly confused.

 _Shit. Of course they're Clarke's._ "Um...yeah it's just when I'm looking at them, it's like I'm looking at them for the first time." Lexa smiled as she walked along the wall to look at the other paintings.

Clarke's talents were unbelievable. Lexa was in awe.

"I can handle my own love life." They heard Clarke yell from the kitchen.

Lexa wished she could be there with Clarke, to somehow help. But she was positive if she went in the kitchen at that moment Abby would definitely kill her.

 

After a quick tour of the house, Jake led Lexa back to the backyard.

Lexa helped herself to a plate and nervously sat down.

"So you're the secret girlfriend?" A guy grinned at Lexa.

Lexa didn't know how to respond she just nodded.

"I'm Jasper. This is Monty. We're Griffin's roommates." He said.

She nodded as she opened her beer.

"How come we've never heard about you?" Monty asked.

Lexa shrugged.

"You ever been to our place?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...no...usually we just go to my place." Lexa said sipping her beer.

They nodded as they eyed her.

"You have really beautiful eyes." A brunette said sitting next to Lexa.

Lexa smiled bashfully.

"I'm Raven. The best friend." She said raising an eyebrow.

Lexa nodded and shook her hand.

"Clarke told me all about you don't worry." Raven smirked winking at her.

Lexa wasn't quite sure what that meant but she didn't ask.

"Hey babe, is this the hot gossip?" Another girl smiled sitting on the other side of Lexa.

Raven nodded as Lexa turned her attention to the other girl.

"Octavia." She said extending her hand to Lexa.

Lexa mumbled a greeting as she shook her hand.

"We're Clarke's roommates and best friends. She tells us everything. But you...she managed to let slip through."

"Well...we weren't entirely sure about the status of our relationship." Lexa said nervously scratching the back of her head.

Thankfully the girl didn't press for a better answer and simply nodded.

They started to eat and eased Lexa into the conversation.

Lexa was grateful for the four of them. She still however was worried about Clarke. It had been at least 20 minutes and she had yet to see the blonde.

After finishing off her beer, Lexa excused herself to go get another.

She passed by a woman and a baby.

She paused in front of the two and admired the child.

She had never been around a baby before. None of her friends were married with kids and she didn't really associate with her cousins.

"She's beautiful." Lexa smiled at the woman and child.

The woman smiled appreciatively at Lexa. "Would you mind holding her for just a second while I fix myself a plate?" The woman said standing and offering the baby to Lexa.

"Uh..." Lexa was entering new territory. "I really don't think I should." Lexa said looking around for help. "I'm not really qualified. I can't." Lexa said as the woman put the baby to Lexa's arms.

"You can. Just hold her head." The woman smiled as Lexa awkwardly held her.

"Why does it come off?" Lexa said with fear in her eyes.

"You'll do just fine." The woman smiled walking off.

Lexa was suddenly overwhelmed. She suddenly envisioned her future, where she would be a mother. She had never pictured it but suddenly that's all she wanted. She wanted this more than anything.

She smiled down at the baby as the baby grabbed at her face.

 

Clarke finally made her way out of the house and immediately spotted Lexa holding her cousin Grace. Clarke smiled as she witnessed how natural Lexa looked with a baby.

Lexa looked up from the baby and saw Clarke staring at her.

Lexa smiled as they locked eyes.

Clarke quickly shook her attention away, and went to get a plate.

The mother came back and took the baby girl from Lexa thanking her over and over again.

Lexa tried to find Clarke, but she was lost in conversation with her father.

Lexa grabbed a beer and made her way back to her spot.

The roommates were talking about an upcoming hike to the grand canyon.

They asked Lexa if she'd like to join, but Lexa was non-committal since she'd yet to speak to Clarke.

The evening went better than expected. Clarke's mother only glared at her from across the yard, but Lexa could block her out. Clarke however kept avoiding Lexa, like the plague. She only sat with the group momentarily then busied herself by helping clean up.

Once the dinner was over, Lexa found Clarke out back cleaning up by herself. She watched Clarke for a moment, Clarke being complelty unaware.

Lexa was sure she'd never seen a more beautiful woman. Clarke literally had a glow about her.

Lexa looked up from Clarke's stomach to her face, and saw she'd been busted. Clarke was watching her with a smirk.

Lexa smiled as she leaned against the doorway just watching Clarke.

The two stared one another down for what felt like eternity.

Lexa knew it was now or never.

Lexa boldly walked towards Clarke and Clarke stood straighter, anticipating her arrival.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and crashed their lips together.

Clarke quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck as the kiss was deepened.

Lexa held her tight, never wanting to let go again. She wasn't entirely sure how long the kiss lasted but she knew she had to enjoy every minute of it.

Clarke must have come to her senses and backed away first.

She looked at Lexa briefly then made her way inside.

Lexa heart dropped. She knew Clarke was making up her mind about both of their futures, but she felt helpless.

 

They left shortly after saying goodbye to her parents.

Abby had yet to speak to Lexa.

The drive back to Lexa's car was uncomfortable to say the least.

Lexa went over and over in her head all the things she wanted to say to Clarke. But she still wasn't quite sure what she was allowed to say to the woman.

"I had no idea families actually talked at dinner." Lexa said breaking the silence as they got to her car.

Clarke smiled. "I'm just glad they got to meet you." Clarke offered.

Lexa thought for a moment. "They're gonna hate me, aren't they?"

"I won't let them." Clarke almost took the girls hand but quickly retracted it.

"Clarke, I..." Lexa began.

"Don't. You'll just make it worse." Clarke said shaking her head.

"At least let me give you a number so you can reach me." Lexa pleaded.

"No its better this way. No complications." Clarke said with watery eyes.

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, anything.

"Please, just don't." Clarke said shaking her head.

Lexa felt defeated.

Lexa reluctantly opened the door. "So, take care of yourself." Lexa uttered.

"Yeah, I will. You too." Clarke said avoiding green eyes.

Lexa slowly approached her car.

_Now or never, Lex. Do something. Make it count._

As Clarke began to pull away, Lexa quickly jumped in front of the car.

Clarke suddenly stopped. "What are you doing? Get out of the way!" She yelled looking at scared Lexa.

Lexa just stared at her, deer in the headlights.

"Don't do this. There's nothing to say." Clarke chocked out.

"Just...wait a minute! There might be!" Lexa yelled. She cautiously approached the driver's side. "This afternoon I couldn't decide between a Texas burger and a tuna melt. But my life made sense, ya know? And now I know exactly what I want. And my life doesn't make any sense. I was doing great this afternoon. That was me. It was me then. And now I'm with you and I don't know what happened. Somewhere between the tuna melt and your aunts casserole...I was worried I already met the woman of my dreams at the dry cleaners and I was too busy to notice. But then you show up and I realized that wasn't true. Because you're the one. You are everything I never knew I always wanted. I'm not even sure what that means, but I think it has something to do with the rest of my life. And I think we should get married, right now!' Lexa exclaimed.

She knew if she never said her peace, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Clarke smiled at Lexa and Lexa knew she was a goner. That smile is all it took for Lexa to know that her life was making perfect sense.

 

Clarke was expecting a lot of things when Lexa agreed to meet her family. She was expecting Lexa to run away. She was expecting Lexa to take the out she was offering her. However, Lexa just kept surprising Clarke. Clarke was not prepared for Lexa to propose marriage. Sure Clarke always envisioned herself married _then_ starting a family. But who is to say things have to be in that order? Clarke had no reservations about this. She was surprised by how much she wanted this. She wanted Lexa. She wanted a marriage. She wanted a family. Her life was falling into place, albeit a little out of order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News spreads about Clarke and Lexa's Chapel wedding but not everyone is offering the couple a congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy everyone is enjoying the story so far. still not quite sure how many chapters  
> come say hi to me on tumblr  
> delilah-showed-me-how

Lexa and Clarke went to A Little White Wedding Chapel. After all it was the quickie wedding chapel that even celebrities, like Britney Spears used.

They exchanged rings, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Lexa felt all the love in the world toward Clarke.

She was getting and married and starting a family. Maybe life could offer more to Lexa than originally expected.

They made their way to a nearby hotel to celebrate their nuptials.

Before entering their room, Clarke cleared her throat.

Lexa turned around and smiled at her.

"I expect to be carried over the threshold." Clarke grinned.

Lexa smiled. "Absolutely Mrs. Woods." Lexa smiled as Clarke placed her arm around her neck and Lexa effortlessly lifted her up.

They walked through the door frame, wife & wife.

Clarke changed into the negligee they purchased shortly after their nuptials.

Lexa dressed down to her briefs and a tank top.

"What?" Clarke smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Lexa couldn't believe her luck. This beautiful woman was her wife. This beautiful woman with eyes she could drown in. This beautiful woman with curves that captivated her. This beautiful woman that looked at her like she was everything. This is exactly what Lexa was waiting for.

"You look beautiful." Lexa answered honestly.

Clarke blushed.

_Adorable._

Lexa opened the bottle of champagne. "I feel bad drinking this without you." Lexa said nervously.

"Don't be. Celebrate. I'm fine, I promise." Clarke reassured her.

Lexa smiled and nodded.

Lexa took a sip as she eyed Clarke. She couldn't resist any longer and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"Hi." Clarke said in her low husky voice.

"Hi." Lexa smiled gripping her sides.

"We're married." Clarke said grabbing Lexa's hand and fiddling with her ring.

Lexa nodded as she observed Clarke.

"This is not how I saw this day ending." Clarke chuckled.

Lexa frowned. "What did you picture happening?"

"Honestly?" Clarke said raising her eyebrows.

Lexa nodded.

"Well...I thought you'd tell me I was crazy. I thought you'd tell me you didn't remember me. I thought a million other things. But nothing like this."

Lexa smiled. "I'd never forget you." Lexa said kissing her cheek.

Clarke smiled.

"I think about my future now, and there's not a moment where you're not a part of it Clarke."

Clarke beamed up at her.

"What?" Lexa asked sheepishly.

"I love the way you say my name." She smiled kissing her wife.

"Clarke." Lexa said drawing her name out.

Clarke quickly wrapped herself around her wife and Lexa carried her to the bed. She gently placed her down and fit comfortably between her legs. Clarke pulled Lexa towards her and their mouths clashed. All the emotions from the day seeping out through their mouths. Lexa's tongue explore her mouth and Clarke couldn't help the soft moans escaping her mouth.

Lexa was sure she was going to spontaneously combust. Every single place Clarke touched or gripped her, her skin was ignited. She craved her touch. Lexa detached her mouth from Clarke's and began kissing downward. She gently sucked on her pulse point eliciting another gentle moan from her.

Clarke's hands ran up and down Lexa's back, trying to keep her as close as possible.

Lexa continued downwards and stopped at her stomach.

She looked up at Clarke and she smiled down at her.

Lexa gently peppered her stomach with kisses as Clarke massaged the back of her neck.

"Lexa, I need you." Clarke breathed out shakily.

Lexa looked at her, waiting for further guidance.

"Please...I need you." Clarke said as as she ran her hand along her body.

Lexa obliged and kissed her way back up the blonde.

Clarke began yanking at Lexa's tank top finally pulling it over her head.

Lexa smiled at Clarke's eagerness.

"Take those off." Clarke demanded as she tugged at her briefs.

Lexa smirked and nodded. Lexa helped the blonde take off her briefs. She watched as Clarke slid her own underwear off. She ran her fingers along Clarke's wet folds.

Clarke gasped at the sudden contact.

Lexa continued to run her fingers along the wetness. She began to tease her entrance as she saw the girl begin to squirm underneath. She would normally enjoy the teasing and drawing everything out, but she was just as eager as the blonde appeared.

She took the wetness from her fingers and gently rubbed it along her length.

Clarke bit down on her lip as she watched Lexa gently stroke herself with her own wetness, while staring at her with her dark clouded eyes.

"Lexa please." Clarke all but begged.

Lexa placed her left arm beside her wife and with her other hand she guided her cock to Clarke's glistening pussy. She rubbed up and down her folds and placed the head on her clit.

Clarke's hips bucked up seeking more pressure.

Lexa held herself there for a few moments then glided herself back down to the entrance, gently teasing her.

When it looked like Clarke was about to lose it, Lexa thrust herself completely inside her.

They both let out a loud moan.

Lexa descended upon Clarke's lips as she began gentle movements, inside and out.

Clarke dug her nails into her back as Lexa continued to move inside her.

"Fuck you feel so amazing." Lexa said into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke answered her with a series of moans and grunts.

Lexa continued to pump in and out of her. Savoring the feeling of the tightness and fluttering around her dick.

Clarke clung to Lexa as she thrust in and out of her.

Lexa picked up the pace as she pounded into her.

Clarke continued to dig her nails into her and pulling her closer. "Oh god baby don't stop." Clarke moaned.

Lexa bit down on Clarke's pulse point as she continued.

"Turn over." Lexa demanded.

Clarke nodded as she turned on her stomach and Lexa resumed her motion.

Lexa gripped her hips as she continued at a fast pace.

Clarke bit down on the pillow as she felt Lexa  from behind.

Lexa could feel herself reaching the edge. But she wanted Clarke to come first. She slid her hand underneath her stomach and began motioning in small circles on Clarke's clit.

Clarke began to react, thrusting backwards to Lexa.

"Cum for me." Lexa whispered in her ear.

Clarke continued to buck backwards, meeting Lexa's thrusts. She continued until the matched a rhythm and she felt herself being pushed over the edge.

She let out the loudest moan as she rode out her orgasm.

Lexa then picked up the pace even more as she continued to pound into her.

When she felt Clarke's cum reach her dick, she was pushed over the edge. She came immediately. She rode her orgasm out and rested limply on top of Clarke.

"That was amazing." Clarke breathed out.

Lexa just hummed in agreement.

"Promise me that the sex will never change after the baby." Clarke said running her hand up and down Lexa.

Lexa raised herself to look at Clarke. "I promise." She smirked.

Clarke smiled as she placed a a chaste kiss to her lips.

 

In the morning Lexa went to work. She had given Clarke the key to her house so Clarke could get situated and begin moving her belongings in.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Anya glared as Lexa pulled up to the construction site.

Lexa smiled as she hoped out of her car.

"Sorry Anya, could not be helped." Lexa said shrugging as she made her way to craft services.

"Oh no, no. You're not getting off that easy." Anya said making Lexa face her.

Lexa looked at her expectantly.

"So, who is she?" Anya exclaimed.

Lexa smirked.

"I open the door, the next thing I know is you're on a date with Jessica Rabbit."

"Her name is Clarke." Lexa corrected.

Anya rolled her eyes.

"Let me ask you a question. What the hell is dating? Except a some drawn-out process of elimination...where you both try to present your best sides all while hiding the real you? That can only last about three months because eventually it leaks out. Then you spend the next three months getting to know your real selves. Then one of you wants a commitment and the other wants to bail. Then you have to start over again. Dating...dating is stupid." Lexa stated matter of factually.

"Okay, who are you and what ave you done with my best friend?" Anya said slapping her shoulder.

Lexa grinned stupidly at her. "You and Karen dated for what? Five years before you got married. Look what happened with you guys." She shrugged.

"You're using the "M" word?" Anya said caught off guard.

"Lexa, there's a woman on line one she says she's your wife." Aden said walking out of the trailer.

Lexa smiled. She wondered if Clarke was going to call her today.

"Hey Aden, the only wife around here is my ex, and I'm not in." Anya exclaimed.

Aden frowned at her.

"Tell if I can call her back. Ooo and get her number." Lexa smiled.

"Oh...okay." Aden said with confusion before shutting the door.

"You married her?" Anya exclaimed slapping Lexa's arm harder than usual.

Lexa smiled brightly at her best friend.

"Lex, does my life mean nothing to you?" Anya glared.

"It's gonna be okay." Lexa shrugged.

"No, it's not gonna be okay." Anya yelled. "Who says it's gonna be okay?"

"You gamble either way and you're just pissed that I won on the first pull instead of putting quarters into the wrong machine for the last five years." Lexa said smiling.

"Those were silver dollars my friend and that slot machine owns my house." Anya growled.

"Lexa, she says it's urgent." Aden said appearing at the door again.

Lexa frowned.

"It's urgent! The nightmare begins!" Anya chuckled.

Lexa smiled at her friends amusement.

"I can't believe you did this. What were you thinking? This is out of character for you. This makes absolutely no sense. Why would you marry her unless you knocked her up?"

Lexa looked at her expectantly.

"You knocked her up?" Anya exclaimed caught off guard.

"Yes, but that had nothing to do with it." Lexa responded quickly.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, this being your honeymoon and all. But do you know if this baby is yours? Have you asked for a blood test?"

"I can't do that to Clarke! She's my wife. It's not like that. You don't know her." Lexa yelled, offended.

"Neither do you!" Anya yelled back.

Suddenly a Mercedes pulled into the construction site, driving right through the barriers. And Abby appeared, red faced and angry. "I welcomed you in my home. And this is how you repay me? By stealing my only daughter?" Abby yelled approaching Lexa.

Lexa nervously looked at her then Anya.

"Getting married in that joke of a chapel. Without her priest. Without her family. Without my consent. You are not honprable. You are a thief. That is what you are!" Abby yelled.

Lexa was in shock. She was frozen. She couldn't move a muscle or say a single word.

Abby stumbled back to her car and sped off.

Anya looked worriedly at Lexa.

 

"She disowns me? Fine, I disown her twice. Me and the baby." Clarke said to Raven. "Let's see how she likes that." Clarke shrugged.

"She's your mother, you had Elvis walk you down the aisle. Can you blame the poor woman?"

Clarke said nothing.

"How'd your father take it?" Raven asked.

"I'm a sinner. He went to church." Clarke said rolling her eyes.

"That bad?"

Clarke nodded. "They're both lighting all the city's candles." Clarke laughed.

Raven chuckled.

"Hello, my wife." Lexa said walking through the door with Anya.

"Hello, my wife." Clarke smiled as they kissed.

"Interesting house Lexa, did you decorate it yourself?" Raven chuckled.

"Yes, Raven I realize it is a bit dull." Lexa said wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist. Clarke was in the middle of making dinner but Lexa just had to be close to her.

"No, you got the whole cozy institutional thing going on." Raven said smiling.

"Not after I spice it up." Clarke smiled pressing her back against Lexa's front.

Lexa smiled as she gripped her tighter. "It's just for the next four months." Lexa shrugged.

"Then what? You turn back into a frog?" Raven laughed.

"No. Then we open the club and then we go back to New York." Lexa said rubbing Clarke's stomach.

Clarke snapped her head around and looked at Lexa, caught off guard. "We, what?"

"We...go back to New York." Lexa shrugged.

"You don't live here?" Clarke exclaimed.

"No. I live in Manhattan." Lexa said as Clarke pulled away.

"Well I live here. And I like it here. My family is here. And my friends are here. My work is here." Clarke glared.

Lexa looked at Clarke speechless.

"You can't raise a baby in that city." Clarke said.

"Clarke, people do it all the time." Lexa said reassuringly. "Have you ever been there?" She questioned.

Clarke simply shook her head.

"There you go!" Lexa smiled.

"And you've never been off the strip. There's more to Nevada than Vegas."

"Like what? Legal prostitution?" Lexa chuckled looking at Anya.

"That is such a predictable thing to say." Clarke glared at her wife.

Before Lexa could respond Raven interrupted, "If it's any consolation, when I first got here, I hated it. But Vegas, seriously grows on you after awhile." Raven stated.

"Ladies let me explain something to you." Anya began. "Vegas is a sandbox for adults with too much money. New York is New York. You got culture, museums. You got the Yankees!" Anya smiled.

"Why does everyone from New York think there's nothing west of the Hudson?" Raven glared at her.

"How come every girl..." Anya began.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled. "We're gonna let them talk." Raven said sensing the tension build up in the room.

"My life is in Vegas." Clarke stated.

"And my work is in New York." Lexa responded.

"See? This is the conversation that usually happens on the second date." Raven shrugged.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's family (minus Abby) give them a wedding present. The couple dances around the topic of their future home. Lexa spends time with Clarke's brother and friends. Clarke and Jake run into someone from Lexa's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to follow the movie, but I will add things to the story as well. So if y'all have suggestions feel free to send them my way.  
> hit me up on tumblr  
> delilah-showed-me-how

Lexa and Clarke hadn't really discussed their living situation. Obviously after getting married, Clarke moved into Lexa's home. But beyond that, they refused to acknowledge that Lexa lived over 2,500 miles away. They both were fine ignoring the truth all together, as long as they didn't have to burst their happiness bubble.

After Clarke told her family and friends about the marriage she was hit with mixed reviews. Some she could tell were genuinely happy for her and obviously surprised. The others, were not happy.

She wanted Lexa to feel at ease with her family, so she called up her family and friends that were still talking to her and asked them to help her make her new home...home.

They immediately agreed and came over to help her decorate the home. She wanted to surprise Lexa.

 

Lexa got off of work and as she pulled into her neighborhood she had to do a double take. Usually she was used to every house on the block looking the same. But she was surprised to find her house painted a bright blue. She hesitantly pulled into the drive way and made her way inside.

She stood in the door way and looked at the packed house full of people she didn't recognize.

Suddenly a small dog descended upon her ankle and began biting it all while growling.

"Small, ugly thing biting me!" Lexa exclaimed trying to shake the dog off.

"Stop it. Stop it, baby!" Clarke smiled running up to Lexa and picking up the small dog.

Lexa looked at her, her eyes filled with a million questions.

"Welcome home." Clarke smiled hugging her.

Lexa smiled.

"This is Ryder, my dog...I mean _our_ dog." Clarke smiled as she gave Lexa chaste kiss.

"I can't believe this is the same home." Lexa smiled as she looked around at the fully furnished home.

"I know, isn't it great?" Clarke beamed. "It's their wedding present. Not everybody feels like my mother. They wanted to do something special for us. Say thank you." She said.

"Thank you." Lexa exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Everyone nodded and yelled out a "you're welcome".

"It's very special." Clarke smiled squeezing Lexa's hand as she led her towards the stairs. "You don't like it?" Clarke said eyeing Lexa's reaction.

"No I just never lived in anything so bright and...Jesus Christ!" Lexa exclaimed as a giant crucifix hung on the staircase.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's an antique. It's been in my family for centuries and it will protect us." Clarke smiled.

"Couldn't we just trade Ryder in for a Doberman?" Lexa offered.

"That's not very funny. You're hurting my babies feelings." Clarke said kissing Ryder.

Lexa smiled as they took a seat on the steps.

"So what did your parents say when you told them?" Clarke said looking at her wife.

Lexa hadn't attempted to tell her parents the news. She wasn't necessarily close to them, they only exchanged phone calls when absolutely necessary.

"I feel so stupid. I forgot they went to Europe for the summer." Lexa shrugged.

"It's April." Clarke glared.

"They like to get there early." Lexa lied. "So you did this all in one day?" Lexa asked, quickly changing the subject.

Clarke nodded, full of pride.

"I should hire you to build the club." Lexa half-joked.

"I don't know if you can offered us." Clarke smiled squeezing Lexa's knee. She smiled and leaned in to close the distance and kiss her wife.

"You are so cute." Lexa hummed into the kiss.

"I'm gonna get my camera. I wanna take a picture of my family." Clarke smiled as she handed Ryder to Lexa and walked off.

 

"So I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't invited to the wedding." Octavia smiled sitting next to Lexa.

Lexa smiled at her.

"Congrats." Octavia smirked.

"Thanks. I was hoping we could all do something this weekend to celebrate."

"Hmm no can do. We're hiking the Grand Canyon remember?" Octavia said.

Lexa nodded.

"You're totally coming, so no backing out." Octavia smiled.

Lexa chuckled.

Clarke appeared before them and quickly snapped a picture.

"Perfect." Clarke smiled.

"What are you doing Griffin?" Octavia laughed.

"Taking pictures of my family." Clarke grinned.

Lexa looked around at her new family. She couldn't help the stupid smile that made it's way on her face. She never knew family could be all of this.

 

A few nights later Lexa took Clarke to the nightclub that had consumed her time.

They made their way through the construction and plastic sheets to what clearly would be the dance floor. Lexa had a table set up, with candles, a box of pizza, and a chilled carton of milk.

"So this is where you go everyday." Clarke smiled looking around.

Lexa nodded as she pulled out the seat for her. "It opened last night." She said as she sat down. "I got a lot of complaints. I think the fact that there are now walls upset people." She smiled.

"It's going to be wonderful." Clarke said reaching across and grabbing her hand. "I can tell."

"I wanted you to be the first guest at our best table." Lexa smiled stroking her wife's hand.

Clarke beamed brightly at her. "I'm very honored." She smiled looking at the contents on the table.

Lexa smiled at her as she opened the pizza box and put a slice on each of their plates.

"Lexa, this is all so romantic. The candles. And the wine...I mean the milk. And pizza. It's perfect." Clarke said as Lexa poured her a glass of milk.

"Perfect would be if this was New York and that was a Gray's Papaya Hot Dog." Lexa smiled.

"What's a Gray's Papaya?" Clarke questioned.

"Broadway and 72nd. Four blocks from my apartment. The best hot dog in the world." Lexa stated.

Clarke loved when Lexa talked excitedly about anything.

"There's a spot in the middle of Central Park..the Bethesda Fountain. If you sit there long enough, the entire city walks by." Lexa said.

"Well I know of a canyon here...if you sit there long enough, nobody finds you and you die." Clarke laughed.

Lexa grinned. "Really?"

Clarke nodded.

"How's your food?" Lexa questioned.

"Fine." Clarke smiled.

Lexa nodded as she took a bite. She knew her wife kept trying to present the pros of living in Nevada. But Lexa's home was in New York. She needed to make her wife understand that.

 

The next day Clarke went to church with her father, while Lexa went hiking with the gang.

"I couldn't believe it dad. The whole night, she kept changing the subject to New York this, New York that." Clarke exasperated.

"Well what did you expect? Her life is not your life." Jake offered.

"I thought you were on my side." Clarke glared.

"She has a family to support." Jake stated.

"And she can do that here. We can do it together." Clarke shrugged.

"Marriage is about finding a middle ground. You have to learn to pick your battles." Jake said.

"I sure picked one this morning." Clarke chuckled to herself.

"What did you do?" Jake said raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing! I just had the gang and Max drop by to take her hiking." Clarke laughed.

"Lexa is alone with your friends? And Max?" Jake said surprised.

"And Finn." Clarke laughed.

"I better go light another candle." Jake said getting up to do so.

Clarke smiled to herself. Surely her friends would behave themselves.

 

Lexa was trailing behind the group as they trekked their way through the trails.

"So Clarke said there's some interesting canyons out here. One in particular" where people go to die?" Lexa joked.

A few heads turned to look at Lexa, clearly not amused by her joke.

"What's this about you taking Clarke to New York?" Max glared.

"That's just an idea...nothing's carved in stone." Lexa answered truthfully.

"She won't go. I'd bet my life on it." Finn stated.

"Shucks Finn, nobody here expects someone to give up their life. Right, Raven?" Lexa chuckled.

Raven offered her a warm smile.

 

After church the father daughter duo went to lunch.

"What are you going to be then? Clarke Griffin? Clarke Woods?" Jake asked after they placed their order.

Clarke smiled as she looked down at her wedding band.

"Or are you doing the Hillary thing, and you'll be Clarke Griffin-Woods?"

"That's Mrs. Lexa Woods to you." Clarke smiled.

"I'm sorry..." A blonde woman behind Clarke turned to her.

Clarke looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but overhear. Did you just say Lexa Woods?" The blonde stranger asked.

Clarke nodded.

"From Polis, Washington?" She questioned.

"Uh...I think that's where she's from." Clarke shrugged.

"Late 20's about...5'5, dark hair talks a lot with her hands?"

"That's her." Clarke smiled growing curious to who this stranger was.

"I'm sorry...I'm Costia Martin. Our families are very old friends." She offered her hand.

"You're kidding? That's fantastic! I really don't know many of her friends." Clarke smiled shaking her hand. "I'm so glad to meet you. I'm Clarke and this is my father Jake."

Jake offered her a kind smile.

Costia smiled and returned her attention back to Clarke. "You know I've missed Lexa the last few trips out here. She's always so busy. How do you know her?" Costia questioned.

"Oh...I'm her wife." Clarke said proudly.

"I beg your pardon?" Costia choked out.

"Lexa and I, we're married." Clarke smiled brightly.

Costia was going into shock. Surely not her Lexa.

"And they're having a baby." Jake smiled.

"A baby? Really? Congratulations." Costia offered, trying to hide her disappointment and jealousy.

Clarke smiled.

"Well I should get going...but do tell Lexa congratulations." Costia stammered as she stood from her seat.

"Of course." Clarke smiled.

The woman quickly walked away.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she won't be giving you two a wedding present." Jake joked.

Clarke laughed. "She did seem a bit upset."

"That is an understatement dear." Jake laughed.

 

"This is some backyard. I can see why you like it out here. Must've been fun growing up. Ya know, all these rocks, the open space, the view...the birds." Lexa said making her way through the trail, still lagging well behind everyone. That's when she heard it. The unmistakable rattle. She looked down and saw she was surrounded. "The snakes." She gulped.

Everyone swiveled their heads back to see Lexa standing in a rattlesnake pit.

"Do not move!" Finn commanded.

Lexa was too afraid to even breathe.

"Okay on three." Finn ordered looking at Jasper and Raven.

"What's on three?" Lexa demanded.

She saw them withdrawal a handgun from their backpacks.

"Hey! What's on three?" Lexa yelled.

"One!" Finn said.

"What's happening on three?" Lexa grew with worry.

"Two!" Finn yelled.

"What happens on three?" Lexa pleaded.

"Three!" Finn yelled.

Lexa heard a furry of shots ring out. She quickly jumped out of the line of fire and with her impeccable luck, landed in a ditch full of cacti.

"We told you to stay still." Raven said as they retrieved Lexa from the ditch.

Lexa moaned in pain.

They carried Lexa back up the trail into Raven's truck.

Max offered Lexa a bottle of tequila to help numb the pain.

"To be fair, I told you not to move." Finn offered as Lexa glared at him.

"Why do you all have guns?" Lexa groaned.

"We're hiking into the wilderness. Never know what you'll encounter." Octavia offered.

"Just be glad we did have guns." Finn said.

"Uh I'm just thankful nobody shot me. Ya know, being a lesbian and stray bullets." Lexa chuckled.

_Ouch. Do not laugh, it only makes the pain worse._

The drive back to her house was a painful one. But the tequila did help numb the pain. But being a lightweight meant Lexa was already drunk.

 

Clarke arrived at home, expecting Lexa home later in the evening.

She was startled by loud banging and the doorbell ringing persistently.

She quickly went to answer the door, and was surprised to see Lexa being carried by her friends with a bottle of tequila in her hands.

"What's going on?" Clarke exclaimed.

They remained silent as they carried Lexa in and gently placed her on her stomach.

"What did you do to her?" She yelled slapping Max's arm.

"She fell into some cactus." Max shrugged.

"A lot of cactus." Raven chuckled.

"We gave her tequila for the pain." Finn offered.

"I think the desert made a big impression on her." Jasper laughed.

"I told you to make it special you idiots! Not to kill her." Clarke yelled as she was shoving them all out of the house. "Get the hell out of here." She yelled slapping Max's arm one last time.

"We were only..." Finn began.

"You too!" Clarke yelled shoving him out as well.

She shut the door on everyone and returned her attention to Lexa.

"Baby? Honey?" Clarke tiptoed to Lexa as she remained on her stomach.

Lexa remained completely still but moaned in pain.

"Whatever you do, don't turn over. I'm going to get the tweezers." Clarke said in her ear.

Lexa just grunted out a response.

Clarke rushed off to the bathroom to get the tweezers. She spent the next few hours pulling cacti needles from Lexa's body. Thankfully Lexa was able to be sleep through most of it, due to the tequila coma.

The next few days Lexa was still slowly recovering from her trip to the desert. Thanks to Clarke, she had removed most of the cacti needles that had once covered most of her body.

 

Lexa and Clarke spent the following weekend home. They felt they were overdue for some relaxation for just the two of them. Lexa had been busy all week long with meetings and the two had barely spent any time together.

Clarke was cleaning while Lexa was making dinner.

"Hey don't sit there. I'm doing the floors next." Clarke said walking up to Lexa as she was about to sit at the kitchen table.

"Again?" Lexa smirked.

Clarke just smiled at her.

"I read about this. This is the "nesting period"." Lexa smiled placing her hand on her wife's belly.

"It must be, because I can't seem to get this place clean enough." Clarke sighed.

"Come here." Lexa said pulling her towards her.

Clarke smiled as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Lexa smiled as she leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck.

Clarke's hands began exploring her body.

"Ow...oww." Lexa exclaimed backing away from Clarke abruptly.

"I'm sorry. Poor baby." Clarke smiled gently.

"I think there's still one in there." Lexa groaned.

"Well...we'll have to take these pants off so that I can get a better look." Clarke smiled as she began unbuckling the brunette's pants.

Lexa grinned, "Whatever you say, Doctor."

Clarke smiled as she placed a quick kiss to her favorite plump lips, dropped to her knees and slid her wife's pants down.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Clarke said as she began examining Lexa for any leftover cacti needles.

"Hmm?" Lexa said looking down at Clarke.

"I ran into an old friend of yours. Costia something." Clarke shrugged.

"Costia Martin?" Lexa said surprised.

Clarke nodded as she continued.

"Really? When?" Lexa said curiously.

"Umm...last week. The same day as the cactus." Clarke said.

"Hmm." Lexa said.

"I think she was jealous." Clarke said looking up at Lexa.

"Really?" Lexa smiled.

Clarke nodded. "Is there a reason she would be jealous?"

"Well...she's a family friend." Lexa shrugged.

"And that's it?" Clarke said raising an eyebrow at her.

Lexa wasn't sure how to answer the question. She hesitated briefly, but knew honesty was her best option.

"In high school, we dated for a few months. Nothing came of it." Lexa said nervously.

"So she clearly is still harboring feelings for you?" Clarke said as she resumed inspecting Lexa.

Lexa shrugged. "Nothing's happened since high school. But she's always trying to meet up with me and I usually make an excuse. I have made it clear to her that I am not interested in her like that." Lexa stated.

"Good." Clarke smiled.

Lexa smiled at her.

"You're my wife." Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa hummed in agreement. "And you, you are my wife." Lexa smiled.

Clarke smiled as she slid her hands up her wife's thighs.

"ClarKe..." Lexa moaned.

"Yes?" Clarke asked innocently looking up at her.

Lexa softly ran her fingers through blonde hair as Clarke tugged her briefs down.

The blonde took the semi-erect length in her palm and looked up at Lexa. She ran her tongue across the length and made circles around the head.

Lexa let out a low growl.

Clarke pumped a few times making Lexa look at her.

"I want you to keep your eyes open." Clarke ordered.

Lexa nodded as a few moans escaped her mouth.

Clarke opened her mouth and took her in.

Lexa bucked her hips immediately at the warm mouth on her member.

Clarke placed her hands on her hips to keep her still and she continued to bob up and down.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Clarke pulled Lexa out of her mouth making a pop sound as she did so.

"Are you expecting someone?" Lexa groaned.

Clarke shook her head as she wiped her mouth.

They remained still for a moment, hoping that whoever it was would just go away.

The doorbell rang next.

"Ugh...I'll get it." Lexa groaned as she pulled up her pants.

Clarke nodded as she got up from her knees.

The doorbell rang again as Lexa was making her way to the door.

"Coming!" Lexa yelled out.

She opened the door and to her surprise there were her parents.

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's parents make a surprise visit  
> Clarke has a visit with Octavia and Raven

"Surprise!" Lexa's mom, Jane exclaimed.

"Mom...dad." Lexa said nervously.

"I wanted to call first, this was her idea." Her dad Richard stated.

Lexa nodded as she looked over her shoulder and quickly shut the door behind her.

"I spoke to Costia, she said we just had to get out here and see what you were up to." Jane smiled.

"Oh...well..." Lexa began to nervously scratch at the back of her neck.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Jane said raising her eyebrow.

Lexa coughed nervously. She stammered before her train of thought was interrupted by Clarke opening the door.

"Hi." Clarke smiled standing besides Lexa.

"Hello." Her parents said cautiously.

"Lexa, aren't you going to introduce use?" Richard questioned.

"Right! Right! This is..." Lexa stuttered as she looked at Clarke, suddenly forgetting how to speak.

"Clarke." Clarke stated sharply.

"Clarke...that's right." Lexa chuckled, hoping to ease the tension.

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm Lexa's mother, Mrs. Woods and this is Mr. Woods." Jane said offering her her hand.

"Oh my God! You're her parents?" Clarke exclaimed. She wasn't exactly dressed for company, let alone her first time meeting Lexa's parents.

They smiled politely at her.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. It's so great to finally meet you!" Clarke smiled brightly at them as she opened the door. "Please, come in." She gestured.

They looked at Lexa as they made their way in.

"Very friendly." Jane whispered.

"You must be exhausted. Did you just get in?" Clarke asked as they had a seat. "Would you like something to drink?" She offered.

"That is great! You get them a drink." Lexa said following Clarke to the kitchen entry. "I love you." She smiled at her.

Clarke smiled as she walked off to get a few drinks for everyone.

"And I'll think of something." Lexa muttered to herself.

"Who wants a cold beer?" Clarke called out from the kitchen.

"I'd love one!" Richard yelled out.

"That's sound terrific dear." Jane stated.

"Don't tell them anything until I come back." Clarke smirked at Lexa.

Lexa nodded and walked back out to join her parents.

She stood awkwardly in front of them while they looked around the living room.

She could already see the shit show this was about to turn into and she wasn't quite sure how to stop it.

"Isn't this a company home?" Jane questioned.

Lexa nodded as she began fidgeting with her wedding band.

"You would think they could offered a descent decorator." Richard scoffed.

"Mom...dad..." Lexa began and stopped, not quite sure how to finish her sentence.

"Is something wrong?" They voiced, full of concern and worry.

"Yes...yes I forgot to tell...Clarke where the bottle opener is." Lexa panicked and walked towards the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, timing wasn't on her side as Clarke strode in with three beers and a water.

Clarke smiled and winked at Lexa as she passed her. She handed the beers to her new in-laws and the last one to Lexa.

"So how was Europe?" Clarke smiled. "You sure came back soon." She said taking a drink of her water.

"Europe?" Richard brow furrowed with confusion.

Lexa quickly took a long drink of her beer.

"Yeah, Lexa said you were in Europe for the summer." Clarke said looking to Lexa then her parents.

"Oh Lexa, you know better than that. We _hate_ Europe in the summer." Richard laughed.

"Too many tourists." Jane shrugged.

"Europe in the summer." Richard continued laughing.

It hit Clarke like a ton of bricks. She felt her blood boiling. She turned to look at Lexa. "You lied to me." Clarke yelled.

Lexa looked at her parents then Clarke, trying to think of anything to say, nothing coming to mind.

"All this time you lied!" Clarke yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Clarke..." Lexa began as Clarke started stomping up the stairs.

"Don't talk to me. You are a liar and coward!" Clarke yelled taking one final look at Lexa then storming up to their bedroom.

She began pacing around the room feeling the anger take control of her. How could Lexa have lied? She did it so casually, like it's something she's done before.

Lexa knew she fucked up. She knew she had to make things right. She turned to her parents who looked shell shocked. "Would you excuse me for just a minute?" Lexa said. Without waiting for an answer, she spun on her heels and rushed up to their bedroom.

Richard and Jane both looked at one another trying to figure out what exactly was going on with their daughter.

"Clarke, I was going to tell them." Lexa stated as she walked in the bedroom to a pacing wife.

"When? After the baby was born?" Clarke yelled, her words dripping with fury.

"I...I didn't want to do it over the phone. It was too impersonal." Lexa offered.

"My mother won't even speak to me, but I went there and told her the truth! But you! You don't even have the decency to pick up the phone to let them know what's going on!" Clarke yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My family's not like yours." Lexa said taking a step closer to her wife.

"Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!" Clarke spat.

Lexa flinched at her tone.

"You should have told them!" Clarke glared.

"I wanted to do it in person." Lexa said. "Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Clarke walked past her wife, opened the door and gestured for her to walk through it. "Well, here's your big chance then." She said.

Lexa knew Clarke was still angry, but she couldn't thank her wife enough for giving her this chance to make it right. She knew her wife was a saint and she didn't deserve her.

Lexa walked up to her and interlocked their fingers.

"I'm truly sorry." Lexa said taking her wife's hand and kissing her knuckles.

Clarke nodded as she wiped her face with her other hand.

"I promise you, I planned to do it...just in person." Lexa breathed out.

"I understand that Lexa, I do. But you just have to talk to me." Clarke said sadly. "I want you to talk to me."

Lexa nodded. "I know...I know...I just...sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am. I never in a million years pictured meeting anyone like you Clarke, let alone being married to such an amazing woman. I don't deserve you." Lexa said looking down at their hands.

"It's not about not deserving me Lex, it's about you being honest. As long as you're always honest with me, you have me. Completely." Clarke smiled.

Lexa brought her free hand to Clarke's cheek and gently caressed her.

"I love you." Clarke smiled leaning her cheek against Lexa's palm.

Lexa smiled as she placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "C'mon." Lexa smiled tugging her along, down the stairs.

Her parents looked up from their seats as the couple made their way down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Mom...dad...I have some interesting and exciting news." Lexa began as she stopped halfway down the stairs. She looked cautiously at her parents and then back at Clarke, Clarke gave her hand a tight reassuring squeeze. "I'd like you to meet Clarke Griffin-Woods." Lexa smiled.

Clarke let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Oh my god..." Lexa heard her mother utter.

She could see her father's jaw gape open.

The couple continued their way down the stairs and sat across from them.

"That's not the only news I wanted to share." Lexa said shakily.

They continued to look at her in shock.

Lexa took a deep breath. "You're gonna be grandparents." Lexa exhaled.

"Lexa, is this some kind of joke?" Jane glared.

"No...no joke. 100% serious." Lexa nodded.

"Lexa, how long have you known this woman?" Richard said.

"Well...dad it's complicated but..."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jane interrupted.

"I wasn't quite sure how...and I wanted to do it in person."

They overlooked Clarke.

"I am in love and I am very happy, I assure you." Lexa said as she saw her parents attention shift to Clarke.

Clarke smiled lovingly at Lexa.

They heard a timer go off in the kitchen. "I made lasagna if you care to join us." Lexa said standing.

Her parents nodded wordlessly still trying to process this new information.

"I'm gonna go set the table." Clarke excused herself. She walked into the kitchen as Lexa was pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"I'm truly sorry, Clarke." Lexa said.

Clarke nodded. "Well now they know, so that's all that matters." She said walking up to Lexa.

Lexa quickly wrapped her arms around her waist.

"They seem to be taking it well considering..." Clarke shrugged.

Lexa nodded in agreement as she pulled her wife closer to her.

"Remember, we're a team yeah?" Clarke said as she rested her forehead against Lexa's.

"Yeah." Lexa sighed.

"You worry too much Lex, they're gonna be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know...I just...I feel awful."

"Well...you can make it up to me later. I promise." Clarke winked.

"Deal." Lexa grinned.

 

They set the table together and called her parents in.

"So Clarke...what is it you do?" Jane said after they were all served.

"I am in my last year for my residency at Ark Hospital."

"What's your specialty?" Richard said.

"Pediatric surgery." Clarke smiled as Lexa beamed at her.

"Wow...impressive." Richard said, clearly caught off guard.

"And your family? Are they supportive?" Jane asked.

"Uh..." Clarke looked at Lexa hesitantly. Lexa squeezed her hand reassuringly. "For the most part yes, my family is very supportive of us. They are the ones who helped us with the house. But my mother is still warming up to the idea." Clarke admitted.

They nodded and sat silently for a few awkward moments.

"Well, we would like to meet them." Jane said breaking the silence.

Richard nodded in agreement.

"That's not necessary mother." Lexa said.

"Yes, it is dear. If we're going to be a family, I need to know Clarke's family." Jane said.

They both nodded.

After dinner, Lexa's parents went to their hotel.

 

"So...I can call my dad and see if they're free this weekend." Clarke said crawling into bed with Lexa.

Lexa nodded as she looked up from her laptop.

"We can invite them to our family dinner on Saturday if you want."

Lexa shook her head. "No that would be a bit chaotic, I think."

Clarke agreed. "How much work do you have left?" Clarke said looking over at Lexa.

"Umm...I just have to type up a few more reports. Maybe another 30 minutes?"

Clarke sighed. "Okay, well I have an early morning. I'll see you in the morning."

"Actually I'm leaving early in the morning, meetings with OSHA." 

"Oh." Clarke said disappointed. 

"Sorry." Lexa offered. 

Clarke rolled over and tried to go to bed. 

Lexa worked well into the night. And sure enough when Clarke awoke at 6 in the morning, Lexa had already left for work. 

Clarke met Raven and Octavia during her lunch break. 

"Hey guys...thanks so much for meeting me here. I really need to see your faces today." Clarke smiled sitting across from the couple. 

"Of course, anything for you Griffin." Raven chuckled. 

"How are you? I feel like we haven't seen you in awhile." Octavia said. 

Clarke nodded. "Lexa's parents stopped by last night." 

"That's awesome. Were they excited?" Raven smiled. 

Clarke shook her head. "More like surprised." Clarke said rolling her eyes. 

Octavia and Raven looked at each other, confused, then back at Clarke. 

"Explain." Raven said. 

"Lexa never told them. Apparently, her ex...the one I told you about. That I ran into when I was with my dad?" 

They both nodded. 

"Apparently she told them, so they came to see for themselves. Lexa was clearly remorseful, but ya know I was pissed. I am pissed. She's had ample time to tell them what's going on and she backed out. And then lied about it." Clarke sighed. 

"What did you do?" Octavia asked. 

"I flipped out on her. I yelled at her in front of her parents, making me look worse in their eyes I'm sure." 

"Babe, it's not your fault. Lexa is a grown woman. She should've been honest with you and with them. That's her fault, not yours. Don't feel bad for reacting the way you did. You had every right." Raven said. 

Octavia nodded in agreement. 

"I just...I don't know. I guess we've been in this magical bubble and it's been nice to get lost in. And for her to lie...it hurts." Clarke said looking down at her hands. 

"You guys are going to have your first fights and your first make ups. That's a given. But make her accountable." Raven said. 

"Yeah she clearly loves you Clarke, that's obvious. But it's not okay for her to lie about something so big." Octavia said reaching across and squeezing her hand. 

"So what did her parents say, after the truth was revealed?" Raven asked. 

"They were definitely surprised. But we were honest and told them the truth about our wedding...not necessarily about how I was pregnant beforehand. They asked me about myself, wanting to know what it was I did. They seemed relieved that I actually had a job, and ya know wasn't after Lexa for her money." Clarke chuckled. "But...they want to meet my parents. So I have to call them this week to see if that's okay." Clarke sighed. 

"Invite them to Saturday night dinner." Octavia suggested. 

"Lexa thinks it'll be too chaotic. She wants our parents to actually have a moment to talk and get to know one another." 

"Well the more witnesses, the less likely it is that Abby will kill Lexa, just sayin." Raven grinned. 

"That's not funny." Clarke chuckled. 

"Have you talked to her at all?" Octavia asked. 

Clarke shook her head. "I've tried calling and texting, but she's still taking her time to adjust I suppose. Dad says she seems to coming around to the idea." 

Clarke had planned on stopping by sometime this week to try and patch things up with her mother, at least get her to start talking to her once again.

"Lexa thinks we should do something on Friday. Sundays are obviously off limits." Clarke chuckled.

"So enough about boring parents stuff, how is married life?" Raven said wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke let out a laugh.

"What? We want details!" Raven said.

"Yeah, I believe we are owed a few juicy details or two." Octavia agreed.

"What do you want to know?" Clarke said blushing.

"Well for one, how is the sex? Because if I had to guess, I'd say it was out of this world, considering you got married after less than 24 hours of knowing one another." Raven joked.

"I am not going to talk to you guys about our sex life." Clarke continued to blush.

"Why? We tell you about ours all the time." Raven offered.

"Yeah but that's unwarranted. I do not ask for those details." Clarke laughed.

"All jokes aside, you love her?" Octavia asked.

"Yes...so much. More than I ever thought possible."

They smiled at her.

"I mean, I've spent the last few years, in this weird on/off thing with Finn. And I adore him, I honestly do. I don't blame him for cheating on me. He could tell I wasn't into it. I wasn't into him. I know I should've ended things with him sooner than I did."

They nodded in agreement.

"But the moment I met Lexa...the way she looked at me like I was the only one she could see...I knew I wanted to have that feeling for the rest of my life."

"Aww." They smiled.

Clarke began to blush again, feeling it spread from her cheeks to her chest.

"Well, I can honestly say that I am happy for you." Raven said.

"If anyone deserves this, it's you Griff." Octavia said.

 

Lexa was in and out of meetings all day. Anya and her had OSHA visiting, so they tried their best to present the club at its best. After running around all day impressing people, the two had a drink in their trailer.

"So how is married life?" Anya smiled at her friend.

Lexa smiled. "Amazing."

Anya laughed. "I still can't believe you're married."

Lexa smiled as she shrugged.

"Clarke's doing well?"

Lexa nodded. "My parents stopped by yesterday." Lexa finally said.

"Oh really?" Anya smiled raising an eyebrow.

Lexa nodded. "I hadn't told them, apparently Costia convinced them they needed to come and see what I was up to." Lexa said rolling her eyes.

Anya let out a loud laugh.

Lexa glared at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you can't blame the girl. She was clearly chasing after you and then boom, you're married and starting a family."

Lexa couldn't fault Costia's logic for telling her parents. It was her fault to begin with anyways, she should've been the one to tell them, without having to surprise them that way or hurt Clarke's feelings.

"Well, what did they say?" Anya asked.

Lexa let out a deep sigh. "They were obviously surprised, to say the least. But they seemed to warm up to the idea rather quickly. Clarke was the one that was angry, angry with me for not telling them."

"Didn't you tell her you didn't tell them?"

Lexa simply shook her head.

Anya laughed again.

"I'm glad my turmoil is amusing to you An." Lexa glared.

"Lexa, we both know you are not the worlds greatest liar. So the fact that you thought you could pull that lie off is beyond me." Anya stated.

Anya was right. Lexa was a horrible liar.

"So Jane and Richard came around then, I'm assuming?"

"Sort of. They want to meet Clarke's parents, which could be challenging." Lexa sighed finishing off her drink.

"Her mom still isn't talking to her?"

Lexa shook her head as she poured another drink.

"I'm sorry." Anya offered.

Lexa looked at the time, it was now 7:45pm. She knew Clarke would begin to wonder where she was. She said her goodbyes to Anya, collected some work to take home and left.

 

When Lexa walked into the house, Clarke was cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." Clarke smiled as her eyes lit up at the sight of her wife.

"Hey beautiful." Lexa smiled setting her bag down. She shrugged herself out of her jacket and sat next to Clarke.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke as she snuggled up to her.

"I've missed you." Clarke said into her chest.

Lexa smiled and placed a kiss on Clarke's head. "I've missed you too."

"How was work?"

"Work was...work." Lexa chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Long. I was in the ER the majority of the day, we were really short handed and there was a five car pile up."

Lexa nodded as she ran her hand up and down her back.

"Did you eat?" Clarke said looking up at her.

She shook her head.

"I made Chicken and Wild Rice."

"Okay, I'll eat in a little bit. I just want to sit here with you for awhile longer." Lexa said kissing her nose.

"That's okay with me." Clarke smiled as she rested her head on her chest again.

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others' presence and watching TV.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, my parents agreed to dinner with your parents for this Friday."

Lexa froze.

"They said we should have dinner here." Clarke said.

"Okay." Was all Lexa could say. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about a family dinner, especially with Abby still basically wanting her dead. She knew she had no other choice but to get it over with so she agreed. She wasn't going to be counting down the hours till Friday, that's for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families meet

Their parents both agreed to dinner, Friday evening.

Clarke got her shift covered and spent the majority of the day cleaning the house from top to bottom.

Lexa got Anya to cover for her the rest of the day, and she left at noon to head home and help Clarke.

Lexa walked in the kitchen to see Clarke scrubbing the floors. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Clarke, the floors are clean." Lexa said finally making her presence known.

Clarke looked up. "No...I just...I want this to be perfect Lex..." Clarke sighed.

Lexa made her way to Clarke and sat across from her. She held out her hand and Clarke gave her the brush. "I promise you, the floors are clean. The house is clean."

Clarke let out a long sigh as she looked around. She wanted this dinner to go off without issue. She wanted their parents to come together and acknowledge their love and mostly, she wanted her mother to acknowledge her.

Lexa stood up and offered her, her other hand.

Clarke took and she was pulled to her feet.

Lexa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clarke. She pressed their foreheads together. "Hi."

"Hi." Clarke smiled surrendering to Lexa's embrace.

"I know that you are worried about tonight, but all we can do is our best. And I promise you, you have done enough to make tonight perfect."

Clarke simply nodded.

Lexa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear , their foreheads still touching.

"What are you doing home so early?" Clarke questioned, barely realizing the time.

Lexa shrugged. "Anya covered for me."

Clarke smiled. "Thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything." Lexa smiled.

"For being here. I didn't realize that I need you here, until now."

Lexa nodded.

They were brought out of their moment by a knock at the door.

Lexa furrowed her brows.

"Raven." Clarke stated.

Lexa watched as Clarke walked away to answer the door.

"Hey Griff...Lex, hey what a surprise." Raven smiled as she walked in.

"Raven." Lexa said with a slight nod.

"She came over to help me with the house." Clarke said as they made their way to the kitchen. "Lex, can you go take care of the backyard? It's a mess."

"Of course." Lexa said making her way outside.

Lexa worked out in the yard for the next hour, only stopping when Clarke appeared with a cold beer.

Lexa happily took the beer.

"You're sweaty." Clarke laughed as Lexa wrapped her arms around her.

Lexa smiled as she nuzzled her face into her neck.

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed.

"You smell amazing." Lexa said into her neck.

Clarke chuckled.

"I think we should take a trip this weekend."

"Really? This weekend?" Clarke said raising an eyebrow.

"I want to spend the weekend with just you."

"I appreciate the idea Lexa, but your parents are in town. Don't you think we should spend time with them?"

Lexa frowned.

"No?" Clarke smiled.

"No...they'll get their fill of me tonight and probably head off to New York in the morning."

"Okay...where shall we go?" Clarke smiled.

Lexa gently squeezed her hip as she hummed into her neck. "Umm...we can drive up to the B&B in Boulder City, the one Aden told us about."

"That sounds perfect." She smiled.

Lexa pulled away and overlooked her beautiful wife before quickly capturing her lips. Clarke tugged Lexa closer as the two began to lose themselves in one another. Lexa's strong arms held Clarke in place as their mouths explored one another. Lexa briskly picked her up and placed her on the patio table as things became increasingly heated.

"Hey pervs, you know I'm still here." Raven yelled from the screen door.

Lexa and Clarke both jumped at her voice.

They looked over and saw Raven laugh to herself as she walked away.

"I'm sorry...I honestly forgot she as here." Lexa said as her lips were ghosting over hers.

Clarke smiled as her fingers traced her jaw.

Lexa helped Clarke down from the table.

"It's almost time to start dinner, were you going to wash up?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa nodded as she grabbed her beer.

 

Lexa's parents were the first to arrive.

"I'm so happy you both could make it." Clarke smiled brightly at them.

"Of course, we are anxious to meet our new family." Jane said.

Lexa smiled as she handed a drink to both parents.

They made awkward small talk as they waited for Clarke's parents.

Ten minutes after dinner was set to start, Clarke's parents arrived. Abby with a scowl on her face, clearly not wanting to be a part of this evening.

"Dad...mom! I'm so happy you could make it!" Clarke exclaimed throwing her arms around the both of them.

"Glad to be here too." Jake smiled kissing her cheek.

Abby forced a tight lipped smile.

"Can I get you two a drink?" Lexa said stepping into view.

"Yes, I'll have a glass of wine." Jake said.

Lexa nodded and turned her attention to Abby.

Abby eyed Lexa up and down and let out an audible sigh. "I'll have the same." She stated.

Lexa made her way to the kitchen to get their drinks.

Clarke asked everyone to move out to the patio so they could get set for dinner.

"So this is your home?" Abby said looking around.

Clarke nodded. "Yeah, Dad and Uncle Marcus came over with the gang and helped us decorate. It was their wedding present."

Abby just nodded and looking off into the distance.

Lexa served everyone dinner and they all continued to make small talk, trying to ignore the obvious tensions brewing between Abby and the newlyweds.

 

After dinner Jake excused himself and Abby for a moment.

Clarke followed.

"Abby, can you please make some sort of effort here?" Jake said.

Abby was silent.

"Mom...please." Clarke said.

Still silent.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Jake said, voice layered with annoyance.

"Because as far as I'm concerned, these people are not here in-laws! Because she's not married! And if she's not married, she has no in-laws! So why am I forced to have dinner with these strangers?" Abby snapped.

"They're only strangers because you won't talk to them!" Clarke snapped right back.

"Abby I suggest you act like the woman I married or tonight you sleep on the couch." Jake glared as him and Clarke stormed off.

 

"Everything okay?" Lexa asked as Clarke and Jake walked back onto the patio.

"She's just...I'm sorry. I thought she'd at least try." Clarke sighed as she curled into Lexa.

"It's okay." Lexa said kissing the top of her head.

Abby came back in a few moments later, taking a seat next to Jake.

He smiled at her as she looked at Lexa's parents.

"So, Sunday, you two should join us at church." Abby said breaking the silence.

"Oh...we would have loved to, but unfortunately we didn't plan on staying this long, so we will be heading back tomorrow afternoon." Richard said.

"Shame." Abby said.

"Jesus Christ is it hot out here!" Richard exclaimed.

Jane nodded as she nuzzled down her beer.

Abby feigned shock and looked coldly at Clarke and Lexa.

"I'm sorry." Lexa whispered to Clarke.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Richard, Jane...I would like to make something very clear. I don't believe these kids have a clue what they're getting themselves into." Abby said trying to shake off Richard's unnecessary outburst.

Richard nodded and looked at Jane. "I couldn't agree with you more." Richard said.

"Really?" Abby said caught off guard.

"Oh absolutely!" Richard said.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other worriedly.

"Marriage is a serious commitment." Richard said making a point to look at both Clarke and Lexa.

Before either of them could defend themselves, Jane spoke up. "Well I happen to think it's romantic." Jane shrugged.

"Jane, sweetie you're not helping here." Richard motioned for her to stop talking.

"I have to agree with her. You two are forgetting how foolish you once were, when we first fell in love." Jake offered.

Clarke and Lexa smiled at each other.

If Clarke could count on anyone taking her side, it definitely was her father.

"This is different! They are different!" Abby yelled.

"That's not true!" Clarke yelled.

"You both come from different worlds!" Abby yelled. "It's hard enough to make a marriage work, without adding to it!"

"Listen to the woman, Lexa. She has a point." Richard said.

"I think they're gonna start spelling the big word soon." Lexa whispered to Clarke.

Clarke smirked at her.

"Why can't you be happy for us?" Clarke glared at Abby.

"Because I am afraid for you! And this whole thing wouldn't have happened if she," Abby said pointing to Lexa, "wouldn't have gone after..." Abby was cut off.

"Now wait a minute ma'am!" Richard cut in. "It takes two to tango. Clarke is just as guilty as Lexa is." Richard yelled coming to a stand.

Abby stood up in defiance.

"Now, let's just calm down, shall we? They fell in love and love...love is a beautiful thing." Jane smiled looking at Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa smiled at her mother.

If she could count on anyone taking her side, it definitely was her mother.

Abby ignored the woman's comments. "Ask yourself a serious question Clarke." Abby began.

"What?" Clarke said trying to cool her anger.

"Where will you raise your child?" Abby asked.

Clarke hesitated as she looked at Lexa then back at her mother. "We don't know yet." Clarke shrugged.

"You see!" Abby yelled.

"Well, let's start with the economics. They will live in New York because that is where her job is." Richard said.

Clarke shot Lexa a glare, but all she could do was remain silent.

"And the religion, the baby will have to be Catholic." Abby yelled.

"Says who?" Richard scoffed.

"The mother is Catholic, whatever the mother is, the baby is." Abby shrugged.

"And what's the matter with Presbyterian?" Richard demanded.

"Presbyterian isn't a religion." Jake stated matter-of-factly.

"I beg your pardon?" Richard yelled with offense.

The conversation continued to snowball into a disagreement about religion, bypassing Clarke and Lexa's situation all together.

After a good twenty minutes of arguing, Abby and Jake said their goodbyes and left.

Richard and Jane offered to help clean up, but Clarke and Lexa sent them on their ways too.

 

"Your father was unbelievable!" Clarke yelled walking up to Lexa, as she was in the bathroom washing up.

Lexa sighed.

"He just kept antagonizing the entire evening." Clarke glared.

"Well, your mother wasn't exactly helpful with all that Catholic talk." Lexa shot back.

"Lexa, the first time I realized I was pregnant, I was at a stop light in front of St. Viviana's. You know what it was?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged.

"It was a sign." Clarke stated.

"Of what?" Lexa asked confused.

"That the baby would be Catholic." Clarke said.

"Well, it's a good thing you weren't stopped in front of an IHOP." Lexa chuckled.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Clarke glared.

"Religion...religion is the opiate of the masses Clarke." Lexa began.

"And country clubs are full of racists." Clarke stood her ground.

"Okay, and I agree. But do you really think hanging a giant crucifix on our wall is going to protect you from anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Clarke yelled.

Lexa rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I believe, because I am a woman of faith! The faith I have in that crucifix and the faith I have in us," She said motioning between the two of them, "it all comes from the same place inside of me!" Clarke yelled.

Lexa remained silent as she knew Clarke had more to say on the matter.

"Now you on the other hand, you're not even an active Presbyterian. So why don't you want me to carry my faith and my beliefs to our child? It's a good way to be. It's a good thing to do!"

"But it's not the only way to be and it's not the only thing to do!" Lexa finally responded.

Clarke stared hard at Lexa for a moment. She knew she needed to walk away before anything hurtful was said. She walked off to bed, ready for the day to be over and done with.

"Where are you going?" Lexa called out.

"You're not my favorite person right now!" Clarke yelled from the bedroom.

"Yeah, well you either." Lexa mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone  
> This senseless massacre has left me heartbroken and angry.   
> I'm going to Twin Cities Pride at the end of this month, like I do every year, and I always look forward to it. Now, I'm honestly a little scared and nervous.  
> I hope y'all stay safe and alert.  
> If anyone needs to talk don't hesitate to send me a message.

The few days after Clarke and Lexa's fight, they both didn't know how to approach one another.

They tiptoed around the situation, hoping it would just go away.

Lexa had apologized first thing on Saturday, hoping to keep their plans for a weekend getaway. Clarke accepted said apology but said she didn't feel now was such a great time to go on vacation, they both had too much going on.

Monday came, and that meant a whole new work week, that frankly Lexa had been dreading.

Since the moment Lexa walked into work, Anya could tell something was bothering her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Anya offered.

The two had taken a lunch break together.

Lexa thought for a moment.

"What's going on Lex?"

"Clarke and I had our first fight." Lexa sighed.

"Oh, really? What about? Who is the prettiest? Who has the most beautiful eyes? No wait, who loves one another more?" Anya chuckled.

Lexa glared at her sometimes insensitive friend. "No, _actually_ it was about our parents mostly, I think. Our dinner was Friday, if you recall. And it didn't exactly go the way we hoped it would."

"Her mom show up?"

"Yeah, still pissed."

"Damn." Anya whistled.

"Yeah and then somehow the evening turned into her and my father arguing about religion, all while taking jabs at us and how foolish and immature we both were for rushing this."

Anya could tell it really got to Lexa.

"Then Clarke and I got into an argument about stupid religion. I don't even care if she wants to raise our child Catholic, if it's important to her of course it's important to me. But I was so frustrated, I couldn't even say that. I just made matters worse."

Anya nodded, contemplating how to respond.

Lexa looked at her expectantly.

"Do you want my honest advice?" Anya said raising an eyebrow.

Lexa nodded.

"Get out now. I'll even file it for you." Anya offered.

"Ugh." Lexa glared. "And who says lawyers don't have hearts?"

She could always count on her best friend to offer her unsolicited advice.

"What did you expect? You have a relationship built on heat. It's like Vegas, why didn't think just build this city on the damn sun?"

"Maybe you're not the person I should talk to about this." Lexa glared.

"Lexa, I'm the perfect person to be talking to about this. Because I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Lexa glared in disbelief.

"You're trying to be descent. But the longer you put this off, the worse it'll be."

"Put what off?" Lexa said clearly confused at this point. "I just said we had a fight. One fight."

"You said much more than that, my friend." Anya stated.

Lexa shook her head. Anya wouldn't understand. Anya was divorced. When things got difficult, Anya bolted. Lexa knew better than to take anything she offered seriously.

"Look, we're here to get a job done. And we're running behind schedule."

"I can't help it that my parents flew in, unexpectedly An!" Lexa glared.

"Well get your priorities straight before shit hits the fan."

Now Lexa was even more confused. "Why, what's going on?"

"We had a audit from OSHA on Friday. You really need to talk to the foreman. We were this close, this close Lexa to being shut down."

"Jesus..." Lexa said distraught.

"Jesus is right my friend." Anya said finishing her sandwich.

"My priorities are straight Anya. I'm starting a family, you know I'm juggling as well as I can."

"Yeah...well do a better job okay? I can't pick up all your slack."

Lexa sighed.

"What?" Anya questioned.

"I know you're right, completely right...it's just..."

"It's just what?"

Lexa looked at her watch. "Clarke is having an ultrasound today. I promised her I'd be there."

Anya rolled her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." Lexa said standing.

"Lexa...you are killing me." Anya said.

"Look, I'll deal with OSHA and all that bullshit tomorrow, I promise. But I really need to go make things right with my wife."

Anya only nodded.

 

Lexa made her way to Clarke's appointment.

She nervously walked into the room at the direction of a nurse.

"Hey...I thought you had work." Clarke said, clearly surprised to see Lexa.

Lexa nodded. "I do...but I needed to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too." Clarke said as Lexa approached her bedside.

Lexa squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Clarke smiled at her.

Lexa took a deep breath.

"I feel bad about the way things have been going." Clarke said.

Lexa shook her head. "No, no it's my fault. I haven't been completely honest with you and I was thinking..."

The doctor walked in, cutting Lexa off.

"Hello Clarke, how are you today?" A tall man, with shaggy black hair stated.

"Hi Dr. Murphy. I'm doing well." Clarke smiled rubbing her belly.

"And you must be the wife I've heard so much about."

Lexa smiled as she shook the doctors hand. "Lexa, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Dr. Murphy smiled as he took a seat on the opposite side of Clarke. He turned on a few monitors and placed some Jelly on Clarke's baby bump. "Well you are just in time fore the show." He smiled.

Clarke smiled as Lexa watched intently.

"You wanna watch?" Dr. Murphy asked Lexa.

Lexa nodded excitedly.

"Come on this side." Dr. Murphy motioned for Lexa to join his side.

Lexa hurriedly made her way to his side.

As he was placing the probe on Clarke's stomach, she gasped. "That's not gonna hurt her is it?" Lexa blurted out.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. "No it just tickles."

Dr. Murphy began moving along Clarke's belly, when Lexa first heard it.

"Whoa, whoa what's that?" Lexa asked with wide eyes.

_Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum._

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Murphy offered.

Lexa looked at Clarke. "But it's so fast."

"It's completely normal." The doctor stated.

"It's amazing, huh?" Clarke said grabbing her wife's hand.

Lexa nodded with watery eyes.

"Look, there's the head." Dr. Murphy said pointing to the monitor.

Lexa was in awe.

"There's a leg."

Lexa felt complete in that moment. Here, she was getting a glimpse of her family to be. Her heart could burst.

"Alright, lets get the first picture of your baby." Dr. Murphy smiled.

As he was printing off a few pictures, Lexa turned to Clarke. She leaned in and kissed her forehead. She pulled back slightly and maintained eye contact. "I'm truly sorry about everything, Clarke. I didn't mean for our parents' nonsense to interfere with us. I don't want that."

"No, I'm sorry too Lexa. I think it was just the nerves and anxiety about them meeting, that got to me. I was upset that it didn't go as planned and then I took it out on you."

"Well, lets agree not to fight like that ever again."

"Agreed." Clarke smiled giving her a chaste kiss.

 

After the appointment, they went to lunch.

 Anya kept calling and texting Lexa about OSHA audits.

"Everything okay?" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah, just work. Its been pretty chaotic." Lexa shrugged.

"Do you need to go back?"

Lexa sighed. "I should...but I honestly would rather be here with you. The last few days, with us not really talking...I don't like it. I want to be here...with you."

Clarke smiled. "Well, I'm sure Anya already hates me so..." She smiled shrugging.

"She doesn't hate you..."

"Lexa yes she does!"

Lexa had tried her best to hide her best friends disinterest in her wife. She knew that if Anya just gave Clarke a chance, she'd see that there was so much more to Clarke.

"No response?"

"She just is stressed from me missing so much work Clarke. It's not you personally. It's just about work."

Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course Lexa would never admit her best friend didn't like her.

"We're just under a lot of pressure...I just have to stay focused."

"And I'm causing you to lose focus?" Clarke glared.

"No of course not Clarke. I just meant that...Anya sees it one way. Nothing will change her mind. But believe me when I say, I am right where I belong. Going to your appointments are a priority for me too."

Clarke smiled. She knew Lexa's job was difficult, but so was hers, so it was nice to see Lexa make an effort.

"I mean that Clarke. I want to be with you every step of the way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to update to resolve the fight.  
> I'll have another update on Tuesday


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa make future plans

Lexa woke up in the morning to soft, gentle kisses on her neck.

"Clarke..." Lexa laughed.

"Happy birthday baby." Clarke smiled at her.

Lexa smiled.

Clarke began kissing her way down Lexa's body, as Lexa began to harden.

Lexa's breath hitched in her throat as Clarke took off her own shirt.

"You know I have to go to work babe." Lexa breathed out.

"Are you complaining? 'Cause I can stop." Clarke smiled.

"No...no, no complaints." Lexa said leaning up and giving her a kiss.

"Good...now lay back and relax." Clarke smiled pushing her gently back to the bed.

Lexa smiled as Clarke began kissing her neck and sucking her pulse point. She ran her hands through her blonde curls and tugged gently every time Clarke nipped at her. She could feel herself getting harder by the minute.

"ClarKe, please." Lexa moaned.

Clarke hummed in response as she made her way down south.

Clarke was thankful her wife wore briefs to bed. She hooked her fingers inside the waistband and slowly tugged them down, a little at a time.

Lexa's hips re-actively bucked upwards.

Clarke loved to see her wife completely at her mercy. She knew Lexa loved it just as much as she did.

"I need to feel you." Lexa all but whispered out.

Clarke could only take Lexa squirming for so long before she showed pity on the girl.

She pulled the briefs completely off and wrapped her hands around her hardened shaft. Lexa's hips began to rock forward, thankful for the friction.

"I love how you respond to me." Clarke said hovering over Lexa's most needy spot.

Lexa whimpered.

"I love how much you're aching for my touch."

"Please..." Lexa begged.

Clarke descended upon Lexa, taking her in her mouth.

Lexa gasped in pure pleasure. She slid her fingers through her wife's hair, keeping her in place as she began to bob up and down. Clarke took her time exploring every bit of Lexa. She licked and sucked her way around her member, thoroughly enjoying every bit of it. Lexa didn't realize how hard she was until she felt herself suddenly nearing the edge.

"Wait..." Lexa said making Clarke stop.

"What's wrong?" Clarke said breathlessly wiping her mouth.

"I want you." Lexa said as her eyes grew darker.

Clarke could only nod in response.

Lexa quickly flipped their positions and settled between Clarke's legs.

"I ask myself every single day, how did I get lucky enough to have you as my wife?" Lexa said as she began kissing Clarke's neck.

Clarke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders.

"I love every single part of you." Lexa said.

"I love you too." Clarke husked.

Lexa quickly removed Clarke's shorts, thankful she wasn't wearing underwear. She grabbed her shaft and slid it gently through her folds, at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Lexa..." Clarke groaned.

Lexa smiled as she continued her slow movements.

"Please..." Clarke begged.

"It's not fun is it?" Lexa smirked.

Clarke glared at her.

Lexa leaned down and attached their mouths together. Their tongues swirled together, fighting briefly for a dominance that Clarke overtook straight away. Lexa continued to rock gently into Clarke, as Clarke let out quiet whimpers.

"Lexa...please...I need you." Clarke moaned.

Lexa didn't have it in her to drag out this teasing any longer. She slowly slid herself into Clarke, both letting out loud moans at the filling sensation.

"God...you feel so amazing." Lexa groaned as she began thrusting in and out of Clarke.

"Keep going." Clarke demanded.

Lexa picked up the pace, needing a quicker rhythm herself.

"Don't stop."

Lexa obliged as she kept a quick steady rhythm while her mouth occupied Clarke's bare breast. She brought one hand up and gently squeezed as Clarke let out a loud moan.

Clarke slid one of her hands down her own body and began making circles around her clit, feeling herself  near the edge as Lexa continued filling her up.

Lexa continued to suck and kiss her wife's magnificent breast, all while thrusting in and out.

"I'm gonna come..." Clarke yelled out.

"Come for me Clarke. I want to feel you come all over me." Lexa encouraged in her ear.

Clarke began meeting each of Lexa's thrusts with thrusts of her own as she neared orgasm.

It hit her in strong waves, as she came to a slow still.

"Oh my god." Clarke breathed out, gasping for air and clinging to Lexa.

Feeling Clarke come all over her dick, was more than enough to push Lexa over her edge. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, suddenly and hard. She felt herself emptying into Clarke as she let out a loud moan. She lay breathlessly on Clarke for a moment. As she attempted to roll off her wife, Clarke held her in place.

"Don't move...not yet." Clarke whispered.

Lexa had yet to regain proper speech, simply nodded.

A few moments later, Lexa rolled off and Clarke curled up to her side.

"That was definitely the best birthday gift." Lexa smiled breaking the silence.

Clarke smiled proudly.

 

 

Lexa went to work, now completely focused. Anya was very pleased in the noticeable effort that Lexa was making.

They both took a lunch break, shortly after an inspection.

"Hey, happy birthday by the way." Anya said.

Lexa smiled. "Thanks."

"So, I know you're dying to tell me something. Go ahead." Anya began.

Lexa smiled. "She had the ultrasound yesterday An...it was amazing!" Lexa beamed.

Anya nodded. She was really trying to be excited for her best friend, it's just everything felt so sudden.

"I heard the baby's heartbeat and everything. I can't even put it into words how beautiful it was."

Lexa reached in her pocket and handed Anya the ultrasound picture.

"What am I looking at?" Anya asked with furrowed brows.

"My baby." Lexa chuckled.

"Hmm..." Anya said as she flipped it upside down.

"No, you had it the right way." Lexa said correcting her.

"I'm sorry Lex, I just...I don't see anything." Anya shrugged.

"Well that's the head and that's an arm." Lexa said pointing to the picture.

Anya nodded, she still couldn't tell a head from an arm.

"An, I never thought this could be my life."

"I'm happy for you Lex, I really, truly am. But we do have a job to finish."

"I know...and I am committed to it 100%. Can't I just share my joyous news with my best friend?"

Anya nodded. "Of course you can. I just...I'm stressed."

"Look we passed the inspection with flying colors okay? OSHA is gonna be on our asses regardless."

Anya knew her friend was right. OSHA and the city council wasn't too thrilled that a new nightclub was opening up headed by two openly gay women. She expected the roadblocks, but she didn't expect her friend to encounter a personal life suddenly.

They made their way out of the trailer and Lexa found Aden.

He gave her a quick run down of all her messages.

Alcoholic Beverage Commission, OSHA, Titus (her boss from New York), her mother and Tracy Adams.

"Anything worthy?" Anya said approaching Lexa.

"Titus called." Lexa sighed.

"Yeah didn't you read the emails?"

Lexa shook her head.

"New York is three weeks ahead of schedule. Titus wants us there as soon as possible."

"When did this email come?"

"This morning."

_Shit. Clarke was not going to be happy with this news. If New York was ahead of schedule, it meant she was needed in New York._

 

"You gotta be kidding me." Anya chuckled.

Lexa looked behind her and saw Clarke pulling up.

Lexa smiled and waved excitedly to her wife.

"Hello!" Clarke exclaimed as she parked.

"Hello beautiful." Lexa smiled walking up and kissing her through the window.

"Hey, Clarke." Anya grumbled.

Clarke smiled and waved to her.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked.

"I've come to kidnap you!" Clarke smiled.

Lexa smiled then turned back to Anya.

Anya already began shaking her head.

"Please?" Lexa smiled.

"Lexa today is not a good day." Anya sighed.

"Don't make me hurt you, it's her birthday. And I won't take no for an answer." Clarke smirked.

"Will you cover for me?" Lexa said attempting her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Please?" Clarke smiled.

Anya sighed, feeling defeated.

"Thank you Anya." Lexa smiled as she made her way around the car and hopped in the passenger side.

"Have a good time." Anya said waving to them as they drove off.

Lexa turned to her wife as they hit the highway. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Clarke smiled reaching her hand across to take Lexa's.

Lexa smiled as she squeezed her hand.

They drove for about 25 minutes until they reached their final destination. Lexa immediately knew where Clarke had taken her. It was the canyons that Clarke once spoke of.

Clarke handed Lexa a blanket and basket as they made their way up the trail.

They stopped at the top of the plateau overlooking the canyon.

Lexa spread out the blanket and sat down, as Clarke opened the basket and removed two glasses and poured them some sweet tea.

Clarke then settled between Lexa's legs, with her back to Lexa's chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around her wife's belly and looked out into the beautiful canyons.

"You know, the very first time my parents brought me here, my mother told me the story of a family of squirrels that lived on this very plateau. She said that one day the canyon had split. Half of the squirrels ended up on the north and the other half on the south.  Over time, the two families became different, each adjusting to their own environment. The ones to the north are dark, bushy-tailed and have bigger ears. The ones to the south, are leaner, meaner and much prettier. And even though they look different and act different...they are the exact same squirrel." Clarke smiled.

Lexa kissed her shoulder reassuringly.

"They just grew up on different sides." Clarke shrugged.

"And this canyon between them? Will they ever be able to...cross it?" Lexa nervously asked.

"Well..." Clarke sighed. She turned to face Lexa. "I've been doing some thinking. I've been thinking about making you a deal. If we can stay here until the baby is born and my residency is up, I'll move to New York." Clarke offered.

"Clarke, that's amazing!" Lexa exclaimed wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm not saying I'll like it, but I'll give it a try." She smiled as Lexa gently kissed her.

"You've got yourself a deal." Lexa smiled excitedly.

"Good, I'll give you your present now." Clarke smiled standing up.

"Didn't I already get my present this morning?" Lexa joked.

Clarke smiled as she grabbed the basket and pulled a small lunch box out. She made her way back to Lexa and sat the lunch box in front of her.

"I called my new mother-in-law and asked her to do me a little favor."

Lexa eyed the lunchbox then looked at Clarke.

"It arrived today, just on time." Clarke smiled. "Open it."

Lexa hesitantly unzipped the bag and was more than surprised to see the box inside that read _"Gray's Papaya"._ She couldn't believe how thoughtful Clarke could be. She looked excitedly from the box to her wife. "I can't believe you did this." Lexa said as her eyes filled with tears.

Clarke smiled as she placed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

Lexa hurriedly tore open the box to see her favorite hot dog.

"Who says you can't have the best of both worlds?" Clarke smiled.

"This is the most wonderful birthday I've ever had." Lexa said, voiced laced with sincerity.

Clarke nodded as she squeezed her hand.

Lexa was floored by the things Clarke continued to do for her. She could never imagine a more patient and understanding wife. Clarke truly was special and she was truly grateful for her.

"Okay, you think this is good." Lexa said pointing to the canyons. "Wait till you try one of these." She said taking a hot dog out.

"Let's see." Clarke said taking the hot dog from Lexa.

Lexa watched anxiously as Clarke took a bite.

"Oh wow, this is good." Clarke smiled.

"I told you." Lexa smiled.

They continued to eat in silence, enjoying this moment.

They both finally discussed their scary and unknown future. Lexa was relieved Clarke was willing to try. Clarke was relieved Lexa agreed to wait until the baby was born. They both knew how much it meant to one another.

"I wouldn't mind making this tradition." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear, as they gazed at the horizon.

Clarke turned to her and smiled brightly. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Just think, a year from now we will be sitting here with our child." Lexa chuckled at that image.

"So this will be a family tradition?"

"Of course. Every year, me, you and the kids."

"Oh, kids? As in plural?" Clarke chuckled.

Lexa turned a shade of red at that. "I just...I know we haven't talked about it. I just assumed we'd want more children...if you want obviously."

"Of course I do, Lex. I can't wait to have a big beautiful family with you."

"Well if they look anything like you, I couldn't ask for anything more." Lexa smiled.

Clarke blushed at her wife's words.

"You have made all of this possible Clarke, I don't even know how to thank you."

"Well...maybe you thank me when we get home?" Clarke smiled raising an eyebrow.

Lexa nodded a little too quickly, knowing she could definitely thank her wife when they got home.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go shopping for the nursery and Raven, Octavia and Anya tag along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry for the delay!  
> my computer broke and I just now got it fixed. I promise the updates will resume!

About two weeks after Lexa's birthday, Clarke came to the realization that they had yet to decorate the nursery.

She called up Raven and asked her to come along with her.

As she was getting ready, she felt strong hands wrap around her.

"Hey beautiful." Lexa whispered in her ear.

She looked up in the mirror and saw Lexa holding onto her.

"Hey...what are you doing home?" Clarke smiled as she placed her hands on top of Lexa's.

"Anya and I decided to take a break from dealing with nonsense all week. It's Friday...so we took the rest of the day off." She shrugged.

"Oh...so we're not alone?" Clarke smiled.

Lexa shook her head as Clarke turned to face her.

"That's too bad." Clarke voiced, breathlessly as she trailed her finger down Lexa's stomach.

Lexa smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well...we haven't really had a night together since your birthday. We've both been so busy." Clarke said as she continued tracing her finger along Lexa's stomach, drawing careless patterns.

Clarke was right. Since Lexa's birthday, they both became distracted by work and life. Lexa was trying to make things up to Anya and prove to her that she was taking their job seriously. She was trying to prove that she could balance both work and family life.

Clarke began putting in more hours, knowing that once the baby was born she would have to take some time off. She was also spending more time with her mom, trying to find a way to break news to her that once the baby was born she was going to try living in New York.

"I can kick Anya out." Lexa said attaching her mouth to the blondes pulse point.

Clarke laughed at the thought of Lexa kicking Anya out and then in turn getting blamed again.

"No...I actually have plans." Clarke smiled pulling away.

Lexa furrowed her brows and looked down at her wife.

"Well if you've been paying attention to me at all, you would know that I want a nursery."

Lexa nodded.

"And we have a room and that's it. Our child will need much more than a room, Lex."

"So what are your plans?"

"I'm going to go shopping duh."

Lexa smiled. "Of course...so does that mean I have to go?"

" _Have to?_ No Lexa, you don't _have_ to do anything." Clarke said spinning around and continuing to reapply her makeup.

_ Shit. _

"Clarke...I mean to say am I invited? Am I allowed to go? Of course I want to go. I want to pick out things just as much as you."

Clarke looked at Lexa through the mirror.

"I'm serious." Lexa said kissing her cheek reassuringly.

"Raven should be here shortly." Clarke said.

"I'll go get changed." Lexa smiled walking away.

 

Lexa changed quickly then went to find Anya.

"I was afraid you two were having a quickie." Anya said as Lexa approached her.

Lexa smiled.

"Ugh you probably did."

Lexa opened a beer and sat next to her. "Actually we're going shopping for the nursery."

"And it's time for me to head home." Anya said glancing at her watch.

Lexa laughed. "Actually no...you're coming with."

"And why would I do that?"

"An, you know you're probably my best friend..."

"Only friend." She corrected.

"Same thing...I just...I want you to really get to know Clarke okay? It's really important to me."

Anya looked at her for a moment.

Lexa knew that Anya was still reluctant to accept Clarke and she really wanted them to bond. They both were obviously special to her and she couldn't imagine going the rest of her life with the two of them silently hating the other.

"Lexa we have plenty of time to get to know one another."

"Anya the baby will be here before we know it. Then we'll be in NYC. I would really love it if you two got to know one another."

Anya looked her over. She could see how important this was to Lexa. She knew she was harsh at times to Clarke and had judged her the moment she appeared at the door. She was just being cautious and looking out for Lexa. But she trusted Lexa and knew that Clarke was different.

"As long as blondies okay with me going." Anya shrugged.

Lexa smiled triumphantly.

They were talking and drinking for a few minutes when Raven walked in.

"What's up losers?" Raven smirked, leaning against the entryway.

"Hey Rae." Lexa greeted.

Anya gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Where's prego?" She said looking around

Lexa pointed to the upstairs.

"So are you guys coming with?"

"Unfortunately." Anya sighed.

Lexa smacked her shoulder and glared as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Where's Octavia?" Lexa asked.

"She's gonna meet us there." Raven said.

 

They found themselves in a department store a half hour later.

"Clarke...you seriously need to buy this entire store." Raven smiled looking around.

"Umm...no probably not the entire store." Clarke chuckled.

"Why not? Lex has the money to back it up." Raven shrugged.

Lexa laughed and shook her head.

"So I expect you to pick out a gift for the baby Anya." Clarke smiled.

Anya raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's only right since I'm forging the whole baby shower." Clarke said.

"I just assumed I'd get you a gift once the baby was born."

"Well you assumed wrong." Clarke smiled.

Lexa smiled lovingly at Clarke.

Anya grumbled as she began looking around at the shelves.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Octavia smiled walking up to the group.

"Hey babe." Raven greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey." She smiled overlooking her then acknowledging everyone else.

"We just got here so you haven't missed much." Raven said.

Octavia nodded and looked around. "Seriously Griff, just save some time and buy everything that's here."

"That's what I said." Raven beamed.

"Lexa can bankroll all of this." Octavia nodded.

"Why do you all assume I'm made of money?" The brunette questioned.

"Umm...because you are." The two said.

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked to her wife for help.

"Simply buying everything because we can afford it takes all the fun out of shopping. Lets just have a look around okay?" Clarke smiled.

Everyone wandered off to pick out their own gifts and ideas.

"So Griff we have a serious question." Raven said as her and Octavia approached Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke looked over at the couple.

Octavia elbowed Raven to speak again.

"Right...so are you breast feeding?" Raven grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I'm just saying your boobs are already tremendous, they are bound to be otherworldly if you do, breastfeed that is." Raven chuckled.

Lexa looked to her wife expectantly.

"I honestly haven't thought about it too much." Clarke shrugged.

"Clarke, it's the healthiest and most natural thing. I vote that you should." Lexa interrupted.

"We bet you do." Octavia chuckled.

The wives shot the couple a cold stare before looking at each other again.

"I don't know...I planned on going to work shortly after Lex. I just know breastfeeding entails so much and it's a lot of work."

"Right..." Lexa frowned.

"But just think of how amazing those already amazing tits will look." Raven winked.

Octavia let out a loud laugh.

Lexa's thought's ran wild with the idea that her favorite feature of Clarke could possibly get better.

"I found your gift." Anya said approaching.

Everyone looked at her as she tossed a box into the cart.

The box being a breast pump.

Octavia and Raven couldn't hold in their laughter.

"What?" Anya growled.

"Your timing is impeccable." Lexa chuckled.

Anya shrugged indifferently.

"I'll think about it." Clarke said cutting off their laughter.

"Clarke, as a woman who believes in signs...I mean this is obviously a huge sign." Raven said following after Clarke.

"I said I'd think about it Rae." Clarke said.

 

Lexa made her way to the next aisle.

She found a baby bjorn carrier. She immediately grabbed it and ran to find Clarke.

"Hey." Clarke chuckled as Lexa excitedly approached her.

"Hey." Lexa smiled.

"Did you find something?" She questioned.

Lexa nodded as she out held the box to her.

"You want this?" Clarke smiled.

"Yeah...this thing is amazing. I can take the baby everywhere with me with this thing. I've seen other parents at the park with these things and just picturing myself being able to walk around with my baby like this...I don't know. It just made me really happy." Lexa smiled sheepishly.

"Well...I think it's perfect." Clarke smiled giving her wife a kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Clarke smiled.

 

Clarke could only put up with so much teasing before cutting the shopping trip short and request everyone go get some food.

"Jokes aside, I do appreciate you all for helping us today." Clarke said.

"You clearly needed our help Griff." Octavia smiled.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

Clarke was then hit with the realization that going to New York meant, her baby missing out on her crazy friends. Raven wouldn't be there to show her child how to blow up their first science experiment gone wrong. Octavia wouldn't be there to teach her kid self defense. Jasper and Monty wouldn't be there to pass down the knowledge of Legends of Zelda. Sure they'd be in another state, but their everyday presence would be severely missed.

"You alright Griff?" Raven asked seriously.

Clarke nodded. "Just thinking." She said quietly.

Lexa overlooked her wife. She could feel the sudden change in her mood. She reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I think it's just the hormones." Clarke said wiping her watery eyes.

"What is it?" Lexa asked nervously.

"I can't imagine our child growing up without Raven or O around. Japser and Monty. I can't Lex. I seriously...I think about it and I think about New York. I think about life there...and my family and my friends won't be there."

"Clarke..." Lexa began.

"I know I said I would do it once the baby is born but I just know that once I see them with our baby," she said pointing to Raven and Octavia, "I won't want to leave. I won't." Clarke said shaking her head as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Griff...hey..." Raven and Octavia said reaching across and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"We'll visit all the time." Octavia said.

"Like all the time. You'll be so sick of us." Raven agreed.

Lexa smiled appreciatively at them.

"I'm sorry I just...I can't." Clarke said shaking her head and walking off.

"Well fuck." Raven said.

"Fuck, indeed." Lexa sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets some unexpected news

After Clarke's announcement everyone thought it was best to give the couple some alone time.

Lexa drove the two home, in silence.

Lexa decided to let Clarke have some time to think and reflect, needing some time to do so herself.

Clarke marched straight upstairs to the bedroom and laid down.

Lexa knew Clarke had a point. Clarke's life was here. Her entire life.

What did Lexa have in New York besides her job? Nothing was tethering her there. If she demanded enough she imagined she could get transferred down to Vegas permanently. But on the other hand she had worked so hard to get to where she was. She wanted everything she worked this hard for once upon a time, but now Clarke was changing what she wanted.

After an hour of giving Clarke space, Lexa went up to the room. She cautiously crawled into bed beside her.

"Hey..." She whispered.

Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Listen...I'm not gonna force you...but whenever you're ready to talk about it...I'm right here." Lexa said, stroking her hair.

Clarke sniffled and shuffled closer to Lexa's touch.

Lexa waited.

Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled. "I know it seems like I'm flipflopping and maybe I am Lexa, but my entire life has always included those two. I can't picture a life where they're not around being the crazy amazing aunts every single day."

Lexa sighed.

"I know I promised you I'd try New York...but right now that doesn't even seem possible. I just...I forget that not only am I leaving everyone behind, they're getting left out of our every day lives."

"But you can talk all the time. There's Skype. Raven and O said they'd fly out and visit all the time."

"Lex, they both work full-time you know that's next to impossible."

Lexa sighed.

"Just think about it Lex. We're already building our lives here. This feels right."

"Clarke..." Lexa began.

"Please just think about it. For me." Clarke pleaded.

"I have thought about it, of course Clarke. I just...if you give me some time, I promise I will consider it."

Clarke smiled for the first time that night.

"I love you." Lexa offered.

"I love you too." Clarke smiled snuggling up to her wife.

 

The next day Lexa went to work stressed. Stressed about her actual job and stressed about her and Clarke's future.

"Man are you glad you came to work today." Anya said strolling into Lexa's trailer.

"What? Why?" Lexa said looking up from her paperwork.

"Surprise visit from OSHA. They're out front."

"Shit." Lexa sighed.

"Let's go." Anya said nudging Lexa to her feet.

"Can't we reschedule?"

"No can do, apparently they've got several complaints and they need to follow up on."

"Complaints...from whom?" Lexa demanded.

Anya simply shrugged as they approached their awaiting guests.

"Lexa, you remember Lincoln the inspector?" Anya said.

"Yes of course." Lexa said as they exchanged a handshake.

"So let's start inside." Lincoln gestured.

They nodded and lead the way.

Anya and Lexa nervously watched as Lincoln began jotting notes down, quite vigorously.

They continued to follow him throughout his inspection as his list of notes progressed. They kept shooting each other a panicked look.

Finally after over an hour inspecting the place inside and out, Lincoln has his assessment made.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to shut you down." Lincoln stated.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Anya said.

"You've got five men without hardhats. No load statement. The bathroom doors don't meet handicap standards. And I told your foreman well over two weeks ago to build that ramp. Like I said, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to shut you down." He said handing them a copy of his findings.

"Whoa just wait a minute Linc. Lets think about this and talk about this okay? Walk with me for a minute will ya?" Lexa said leading him off to the side. "Look are you really going to put twenty-five guys outta a job?" Lexa questioned.

Lincoln shot her a guilty look.

"We're almost finished, we'll get these mistakes corrected. I guarantee it." Lexa nodded.

He looked her over for a minute then looked back over to the building.

Lexa waited anxiously.

"Okay...one week. I mean it. Just one week. Anything goes wrong out here. I mean anything and it's your ass." Lincoln scolded.

Lexa smiled brightly at the man. "Lincoln, I swear to God if anything goes wrong out here I will red-tag this place myself. Now lets forget about all this and go for lunch, hmm?" Lexa smiled wrapping her arm around his shoulder as they began to walk back to Anya.

"WATCH OUT!" A man shouted, diverting their attention.

BOOM.

The crew were placing signage on the building and one of the huge letters came unhinged and landed on a car underneath. Smashing it effortlessly and sounding off the alarm.

All anyone could do was watch in shock.

Then that's when Lexa noticed the logo on the drivers side door, OSHA.

_Shit._

"We could just take my car." Lexa offered.

Lincoln looked between her and his car, in complete silence.

 

Shortly after Lincoln left, Anya and Lexa called Titus to update them on the OSHA situation.

He demanded the two get to New York ASAP to talk business in person.

They were to get on the company jet and fly out immediately.

Lexa rushed home to talk to Clarke.

Clarke rushing around getting ready for work when Lexa arrived.

"Hey, you're home early. Like super early." Clarke smiled.

"Yeah I have to uh...are you going to work?" Lexa questioned.

She nodded.

"Listen, OSHA came by today, nearly shut us down. I literally was on my knees begging to keep us alive. So I have to fly to New York tonight to talk with Titus about our progress."

"Oh...wow."

"It'll only be for a day. Anya and I are set to leave in an hour and we'll be back home around 7 tomorrow evening."

"Okay...one day. That's not gonna hurt anyone." Clarke shrugged.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you Clarke...but I have to go take care of this."

"Don't be Lex. I know you'd only leave if it was necessary."

Lexa smiled and nodded.

"What happened with your OSHA visit that they wanted to shut you down?'

"Pff, what didn't happen?" Lexa scoffed.

Clarke raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly.

"We had so many violations he was ready to shut us down. No hardhats. Not meeting handicap standards. Things he apparently told our foreman that needed to be done, wasn't done. So I convinced him to give me a week. Just one week. He agreed."

"And? I feel like there's an and in there somewhere."

"And then the fucking signage fell down and smashed his car. Like completely totaled it. It was unbelievable." Lexa said shaking her head.

Clarke smirked.

"Clarke it's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Clarke let out a little laugh.

Lexa sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I have to go...I'm sorry." Clarke said looking at her watch.

"Go. Have a great day. I'll see you tomorrow night." Lexa said as Clarke leaned and gave her a kiss.

"Okay babe, relax, everything will come together. I promise." Clarke smiled giving her one last kiss then leaving.

Lexa packed a small bag then went to pick up Anya and they were off to the airport.

 

The next day after pulling a 14 hour shift Clarke went to lunch with her father.

Shortly after they stopped by church.

"I'm telling you dad it was a sign." Clarke smiled.

"Of course it was." Jake agreed lighting a candle. "God was telling her to quit that job and stay here with you."

Clarke smiled. "No dad, like a real sign with neon and all that stuff. It just fell. Right on the man's car."

"Oh. Then it was a miracle nobody got hurt."

Clarke nodded in agreement as she lit a candle.

"And when does your wife come home?"

"Tonight. She sounds really stressed. I don't like it." Clarke sighed.

"Wait, which candle am I lighting? To keep the job or lose the job?" Jake questioned as he paused over a candle.

"Umm...to keep of course." Clarke said.

 

Anya met with Titus first, then Lexa was up.

Titus took one look at her and sighed. "I probably should've sent you to Tokyo."

"Titus, I can open Vegas in three weeks!" She proclaimed.

He overlooked her for a moment. "If you can pull that off, I just might be forced to give you the Midtown Club."

"You'd still give it to me?" Lexa said caught off guard.

"You're the best in the field Lexa. We both know this."

Lexa smiled.

"We break ground July 1st." Titus stated.

"Wait, Anya said it wasn't starting until October." Lexa said confused.

"Should I give it to somebody else?" Titus glared.

"The baby is due in October." Lexa sighed, her brain riddled with worry. "It's just, I promised..."

"Is there gonna be a problem Lexa?" Titus said cutting her off.

"No...no problem sir." Lexa sighed.


End file.
